Arranged Marriage
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: An arrangement bought on by a debt owed to the Lopez family that Rachel's dads could not pay. Forces two frienimes to be bonded forever. Will these two ladies grow to eventually love each other or will a secret drive them even further away? They only have life time to figured this out, because in the Lopez family there is only ONE way out and divorce is not an option! R/R GP Santi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the story entitled Arranged Marriage. I was working with this Nicole The Dragon Rider. As her Beta and Co-Writer. She decided to give me ownership of this story and I changed the title from Forced Arrangements to its current title.**

 **I hope you all understand that she is one of my favorite authors and I hope I could do this story justice. I just ask that you don't review my story with negativity. I am not a thief and I did not plagiarized anyone. This story was rightfully given to me. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: G!P Santana: If you don't like it, I ask that you don't read it.**

 **Warning 2:** **This is really important so please pay attention: I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews! Constructive criticism is allowed. But rude and disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately with no exceptions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there wouldn't have been no Bram and Santana would have gotten more screen time with better love scenes.**

 **Pairings A {Romantic}: Pezberry, Quitt**

 **Pairings B {Friendship}: Puckleberry, and Faberittana**

 **Arranged Marriage**

 **{Chapter 1}**

Dominic Antonio Lopez aka Don-Antonio looked at the sniffling Berry men kneeling in front of him. His eyes were as cold as the winter's snow. He had half a mind to kill them when they arrived.

Don-Antonio is a well-known crime lord. But he's an assassin by trade. He and his family have been assassins for years. He's currently training his daughter Santana to one as well.

Santana wasn't born like normal baby girls. Half way through her mother's pregnancy, they assumed they were having a boy. It wasn't until she was born that they discovered she was a female with male genitalia. He loved her just the same. In fact, because she was so special, he trained her harder then the rest of the crew. They had a very open relationship with each other. He never kept secrets from her and she told her father everything.

By the age of 12 she was already killing it in two areas. Manipulation and fighting. Santana has an alter ego named Snixx, that always appears when she gets mad enough to trigger a rage black out. Santana went to school with Rachel Berry, a girl that was a huge loser, but had a beautiful voice. She was a very talented singer.

Santana liked Rachel more then she cared to share with anyone. In order to hide that fact from the student body, she bullied Rachel for years. During one of the nightly father/daughter dinners they have, Don told her of his recent struggles with Rachel's dads. He told her, he might have to kill them, if there isn't an alternative. He revealed the whole deal to her and Santana realized it was April 21 which meant time was up for the Berry men. The only request Santana had was for him not to hurt Rachel.

Don honored his daughter request and promised not to harm her for not reason. Rachel's fathers on the other hand, needed to be killed for not paying back what they owe him.

Don needed to think of another way of hurting the Berry men. He knew killing them, would hurt Rachel and he promised he wouldn't. There had to be a better way to handle this… A way that would satisfy him, make Santana happy and cause a large amount of pain to the Berry men. What could that be? Then suddenly a brilliant idea popped in his head and he knew what he had to do.

He got up from his desk and went to sit at the edge of of the table with his gun in hand.

"Stop crying you punk-asses!" Don said glaring evilly at the crying men. As the men attempted to stop crying, Don continued what he was saying.

"I have a proposition for you. One that will work out for both parties involved. I'm assuming you don't have my money as expected correct?

"You're correct sir. We just need more time." Leroy pleaded with him.

"Time's up! Now if you agree with the terms I'm about to tell you, then you can live." Don of course isn't interested in his pleads.

"We will do anything. Mr. Lopez just name it." Hiram said desperately.

"Excellent, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. The proposition is that your daughter Rachel will marry my daughter Santana. You will not see or have contact with Rachel unless I authorize it. You have 72 hours to pack up you're stuff and leave the country. If you don't, I will kill you."

Leroy and Hiram let out an audible gasp. The last thing they expected was to give up their daughter. They knew of Santana reputation for having a rather violent streak. They remembered Rachel telling them that a few years back. The last thing Leroy wanted was for his daughter to be apart of Mr. Lopez's violent family. There had to be another way, Leroy thought. But before he could say anything, Hiram spoke up for them.

"Deal." Hiram said quickly, not caring about subjecting his daughter to a crime family. He wanted them to live.

"Hiram no, what are you thinking? There must be another way. We can't give up Rachel without a fight." Leroy said outraged that he agreed so quickly.

"There is no other way. Leroy we don't have a choice! It's either this and we live our lives without our daughter or we be killed. Either way we are leaving Rachel." Hiram said shaking his head.

"Are you really that desperate to live that you would give up you only daughter?" Leroy.

"You are missing my point Leroy. If don't agree he will kill us and maybe even Rachel. This way, she gets to live out her life in a lap of luxury. We just don't get to be apart of it." Hiram said disgusted with himself for ever coming to Mr. Lopez for help.

"Fine, I get it. I don't like it, but it's the only way. I just hope that one day she will forgive us."

"I hope so too."

"What is your official answer?" Don asks as he clocks back his gun and aims it at Hiram's head.

"It's a deal right Leroy?"

"Yes, you have a deal Mr. Lopez. We will give you Rachel in exchange for our lives."

"Great, I knew you would see it my way." Don said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Come on Hiram let's tell Rachel we're leaving." They get up off the floor.

"Did I say you could leave? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, sir we're sorry."

"Now, I'll have my lawyer draw up the contract and have it delivered to you by tomorrow morning. Once you sign it you're 72 hours begin. Send Rachel in when you leave."

"But…"

"One more word out your mouth and I will kill you! Nod so I know you understand me."

Hiram and nods their heads and Don points to the door. The men take their leave and summons Rachel to Don's office.

Rachel comes in and stands before him nervously.

"Please have a seat Rachel."

"Thank you Mr. Lopez."

"You may call me Don or Don-Antonio."

"Thank you Don-Antonio."

"Do you know why you're here, Rachel?"

"No I do not." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Let me feel you in a bit Rachel. You see your fathers came to for money and has yet to pay me back. I gave them an opportunity to save their lives and they jumped at the chance. You will be marrying my daughter Santana."

"An arranged marriage?" Rachel asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, an arranged marriage. You and Santana will be getting married. Not at this very moment as you two will decide when you wish to get married." Rachel blinked once and then twice before fainting in her chair.

"Santana come in here and help Rachel please." Don said over the intercom. His office is sound proof. Seconds later the door opens to reveal Santana in a red spaghetti strapped shirt, tight black jeans with her long brown resting on her shoulders. Santana passed out Rachel and looks at her father in concern.

"Hey I did nothing, but tell her about the arranged marriage." Santana has a confused look on her face. Don explains his plan to her and she facepalms herself and let's out a loud sign. She wanted to get Rachel to like her on her own. But she knew there was no way to convince her dad that his plan was terrible.

Santana took a water bottle from the mini fridge and sprinkled some on her face and suddenly Rachel opens her to see Santana looking at her. Rachel's eyes travel done Santana's body and rest on her breast. She knew that Santana was a beautiful girl, but wow she looked so good to her.

Santana chuckles as she slightly lifts Rachel's chin, so they could make eye contact with each other. Surprisingly to both parties, Santana leans in to capture Rachel's lips in a searing kiss, leaving her breathless.

"My eyes are up here, future wifey!" Santana said pecking her lips once more.

"Maybe we should get started on making this marriage official."

"Maybe we should, but if you like it so much, then you should put a ring on it." Rachel said trying to regain her breath.

"Don't worry, I plan on it!" Santana said taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"I wasn't." Rachel said feeling a little bold she captures Santana's lips in a kiss that this time left Santana breathless. Once they break apart, Rachel looks to Don and asks,

"May I leave now Don-Antonio?"

"Yes you may leave. You must not discuss this arrangement with anyone outside of your parents."

"Agreed. See you around Santana." Rachel makes her leave with little extra sway in her hips. She turns around a blows her a kiss to Santana.

"That woman will be the death of me!" Santana says with her fingers still on her lips.

~Outside of the Lopez House~

Rachel drives home thinking about what just happened.

"Did I just kiss Santana? Am I really getting married to the girl, I had a crush on since 5th grade?" Rachel asks herself. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed in one night.

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter. I do things a little different on my stories. If you're new, I'll explain in the following steps. 1: I ask a lot of questions, because I love my reader's input. 2: I am in college, so there may come a time where I don't post an update for a while or I get the occasional writer's block. I will always post an Author's Note if things progress longer the normal. I try to keep you all informed. So, that's how I do things.**

 **On to the questions. Do you want a flashback of how the Berry men got into this predicament? When should Santana and Rachel admit their feelings for each other? What will happen when Finn finds out? When do you want Quinn and Brittany to get together? Puck has a huge role in this story, can you guess what it is? I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Please Read and Review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The suggestions that I was given was great and I will be adding them to chapter 3. Here is chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. It is longer the chapter 1 for sure. As always read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

{Chapter # 2}

~No One's POV~

A smile appeared on Don-Antonio face.

"Well done baby girl, I never knew you could be such a great actress."

"Yes, I'm lying about my feelings for her, but she's not as bad as I made her out to be. Maybe this arrangement isn't so bad." Santana said shrugging her shoulders

"That's the spirit, honey. It's not like you had a choice in the matter, but I'm still happy that my little princess saw it my way. I know that with Rachel being raised by two gay dads and being taught to have an open mind, accepting people for who they are without judgment and she could teach you to love yourself. She'd perfect for you, and you know all I want is your happiness."

"Papi I know all you want is for me to be happy and I honestly think that Rachel can make me happy. But I'm also nervous that once she 74learns that I'm going to be an assassin like the rest of our family, she might not want to be a part of that lifestyle."

"I will make her then!"

"Papi, promise me that when I tell her and if she doesn't accept it or me for that matter, that you will let her leave peacefully and enjoy the remainder of her life."

"Not if she hurt my little girl!"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise."

"What if Rachel's dads decide that they're going to tell Rachel everything even about me having

a penis. What if she doesn't accept me, dad?" Santana has only ever been vulnerable with her father and only him. She has never let anyone see that other side of her. She feared that if they did then no one will respect her anymore. If she didn't have respect, then there was no way she could protect Rachel or Brittany for that matter.

"Don't worry princess, everything will work out just fine. I'm happy that we can have one of our deep father-daughter talks, but now it's time to get back to business. Your teacher is waiting for you outside to finish your training in sniper 101 and Santana, you must start taking this stuff seriously. How am I supposed to leave you the business if you're not serious about it?"

"I am serious dad! Nothing is more important to me than to taking over this business."

"Okay, well get back to it then."

~ Meanwhile at Rachel's house ~

Rachel is sitting on the couch completely confused at what her fathers just told her. She seriously couldn't wrap her head around the fact that, her parents just told her they're leaving and never coming back. Was it something she did or didn't do? Why were they leaving her again? Was there anything she could do or say to make them reconsider their decision?

"How can you tell me that you're leaving and never coming back? I know that Don-Antonio will forgive your debt if I marry Santana."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know things. Not to mention I have great hearing and I overheard Don-Antonio saying something about forgiving the large amounts of money that you owe him if you give up your only daughter."

"Then you know that he's forcing us to stay away from you."

"See now that's where things don't add up. If he's forcing me to marry Santana, then why

wouldn't you still be in my life?"

"It's the truth. When have we ever lied to you Rachel?" asked Hiram.

"I don't know, maybe when you told me when I was 13 years old that you would be only gone for a few weeks and it ended up being two years so grandma had to raise me while you two were off travelling and having the time of your lives until she passed away and you guys just so happened showed up again. Neither one of you had the decency to come to her funeral, but I have forgiving you guys and I love you guys, but don't sit there and act like you guys have always been there for me and that you guys the best fathers in the world, because you're not. For all I know with Santana and I getting married, you guys probably can't wait to leave am I, right?"

"That's not true at all honey," Leroy said and Hiram just looked away.

"How long did it take you to answer when he said that he will forgive your debt if I am being forced to marry one of my high school bullies?" Rachel asked glaring at her dads.

"It's not like that honey…" LeRoy said shaking his head.

"Let me guess, daddy just agreed as quickly as he could, but dad you had to think about it and in the end, you knew it was either that or be killed?"

"How… What… How is it even possible that you knew what we were saying word for word? You were in another room. Look I'm sorry for everything that we've done to you. Leaving you to take care of yourself was not a good move on our behalf. But you need to know one thing honey, leaving now is not our choice. We just hope one day you can forgive us."

"When are, you leaving?"

"We should be leaving sometime next month. Don't worry we will say goodbye."

"Okay, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I do have school in the morning. How did you even get so far into debt with the Lopez's or all people?"

"We can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because we just can't okay."

"Sure, it's okay you guys have lied to me before, why would now be any different." With that said Rachel walked upstairs and she was almost at the top when she stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard her father's yelling at one another. At first, she didn't pay it any mind until she heard her father Leroy raise his voice even higher. Leroy was always the calm and collected one. Always thinking things through with a cool head as it takes a lot for him to get heated about things and he was always the one that didn't like violence which is where Rachel got it from. This she had to hear. She made it appear as if she ran up the rest of the stairs when she hid in the coat closet slamming the door. Then opening it a little to hear what they were saying.

"How dare you make me lie to her! She deserves to know the truth." LeRoy said angrily.

"I am telling her the truth! We are being forced out of her life! We have been shitty parents. This is all truth." Hiram shouts.

"Us not telling her why is not! Us leaving in a month is not! Us saying goodbye is not!"

"Lower your voice! It's over with, okay! We've already made the deal and Santana is an attractive young woman and plus her family is very wealthy. Santana will take care of her. Rachel is getting the better end of the deal."

"Yes, because being forced to marry a person that has made her life a living hell since middle school is so much better off, then marrying someone she loves."

"She can grow to love Santana."

"What aren't you telling me, Hiram!"

"Nothing!"

"Wait why is Don-Antonio wanting to kill us and Rachel for that matter over $150,000? We have $50,000 in our savings accounts and this house is worth $760,000. We could have paid Don-Antonio off by now. I'll call him and tell him we can have his money inside of a month. I'm sure we haven't missed too many payments with him right. Maybe if we ask him, he might agree to our deal. That way Rachel is free and so are we." Rachel having heard enough crept upstairs to her room and got ready for bed.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

Hiram couldn't say anything. He wanted to say something, but Leroy was already on the phone with Don-Antonio. Which meant he already knew the truth, so he stayed silent and waited. This isn't going to end well.

"What do you want? I'm having dinner with my daughter and you're lucky I don't kill you for interrupting us."

"Mr. Lopez sir, I know we agreed to the arrange marriage deal, but I was hoping that maybe I can propose something that could be a win/win for all involved."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. You have 60 seconds."

"Okay, so we have $50,000 in our saving account and our house is valued at $760,000. So, we sell our house and pay you the $150,000 and we get to stay with Rachel. We haven't missed too many payments for a month's extension, have we?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO LOW BALL ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT? HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HOME AND INSULT ME WITH THAT LOW NUMBER! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH?"

"No sir, I'm not low balling you. It's just Hiram told me he borrowed 150,000 from you."

"Well, he lied to you. He borrowed a million dollars from me and did not pay me a cent. I'm sure he'll like that ass whooping I laid on him, though."

"A million dollars?" LeRoy asked shocked. LeRoy was shocked that his husband borrowed that much money from Don-Antonio and not pay a cent back. This is the reason that they're in this mess to be with Lopez's and now Rachel's paying the price for his mistake. That's how Hiram's could pay for all those trips and gifts. Not to mention the reason we have Nathaniel. I told Hiram that we should bring Nathaniel home, but he always said it wasn't safe and now I know why. He's borrowed the money from Don-Antonio. Damn it how come I didn't see this coming? Why didn't I question him more about the money?

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No, sir."

"Listen here, the deal is Rachel will marry my daughter and you will leave town and never return. I will contact you when you can see your daughter. If you call my house again, the deal is off and you will be killed inside of 24 hours. I'm not asking again...Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir we do," LeRoy said sighing.

"Good, I'll expect you gone in 2 days or else."

"Please take care of Rachel."

"You don't ask me for shit, but I always take care of my family and that means Rachel!" Antonio hung up and Leroy looked at Hiram and through his phone at him.

"You lied to me. How could you borrow so much money and not tell me? We have just lost everything and it's all your fucking fault. I'm going to bed and you're going to the couch." With that said Leroy went to bed and Hiram is sleeping on the couch.

~The Next Day~

It's 2:30 am and Rachel couldn't sleep, there's so much on her mind with the arranged marriage, her Dads abandoning once again and the weight of it all was making her heart so heavy that she just cried. Why did they do this to me? Do they really find me that intolerable that they would sell me to pay off their debt? What if Santana gets tired of me and no longer wants me? What if she thinks that I'm not worth marrying? What if she leaves me too like everyone else in my life has? My Dads have done it so many times before, so why would this time be any different? Rachel never felt so alone in her life and wanted someone to comfort her and tell her that everything's going to be okay. She's pulled out of her thoughts when her phone starts buzzing on the nightstand and she unlocked the screen to see that it's a text from Finn who seems to be rather drunk at the time, telling how he misses her and that they need to spend more time together, because he hardly sees her anymore. Rachel was going to turn her phone off when she notices that she had received a text from Santana 3 hours ago,

Santana: I want to get know the real you.

Instead of texting her back, Rachel called her.

"Hang up now and I won't have you killed for waking me up!"

"I'm sorry Santana...I'll leave you alone." Santana jumped up after hearing Rachel crying.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"My fathers were lying to me. I eavesdropped on them and its bad Santana, really bad."

"You want me to come over?"

"Yes."

"Stop crying Rae, I'm on my way okay."

~Ten Minutes Later~

Santana knocks on the door as a sleepy Hiram gets off the couch and opens the door.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel wanted me to come over, so here I am."

"It's late, you should go home."

"The only place I'm going is upstairs to see Rachel, so if you would excuse me." With that said Santana walked into Rachel's room and Rachel was staring at the ceiling. Santana stripped down to her boxers and wife beater, she then laid next to Rachel as Rachel laid her head on Santana's chest and let out all the emotions she held in and Santana rubbed her back letting her cry it all out.

Santana needed to discuss something with Rachel before they could move forward, things that can no longer be hidden or concealed. Santana was nervous and unsure of how she would react, but she needed to get it off her chest. It was now or never. Rachel could tell that Santana was nervous about something, her gaze was focused on the ceiling of Rachel's bedroom. So, Rachel took her hands and placed in Santana's and gave her a reassuring squeeze, causing Santana to look down at her and she could see nothing, but comfort and understanding in those big brown eyes. Santana takes in a deep breath before speaking.

"Rach, first, I want to apologize for everything that I have ever done to you. I like you, I always have, but for me to keep my secret concealed, I had to take the blame off me and place it on someone else. I'm so sorry."

"What secret?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay and thank you for apologizing and of course I forgive you. Things must change, though. No more calling me those mean nicknames or calling me Berry."

"Okay, I get it," Santana said reassuring her.

"I have something that I would like to ask you."

"Okay, sure what is it?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Santana... Are you serious? You really want to date me?"

"Of course, I'm serious. That's why I wasn't mad when my Papi told me that I had to marry you. I always wanted to be with you, but I thought because all the shit I put you through, and I thought that you'd never in a million years want to be with me."

"I would love to go out with you Santana," Rachel said smiling a mega-watt smile

"Great, I'm glad to hear it. Now all I have to do is plan the perfect date. Don't bother asking me about it either, because it's a surprise and no I won't tell you, no matter how cute your pout is."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about school?"

"Nothing will happen to you. I will hurt anyone that fucks with you!"

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked. "You know that I can't condone violence"

"Okay, I will get some revenge."

"This arrangement might not be so bad after all. At least now this way we can get to know each other better."

"I'm looking forward to that." Rachel goes to sleep and Santana soon follows.

~5 Hours Later~

Rachel woke up and saw a tent in the sheets. Santana woke when Rachel lifted her head from her chest.

"Oh, my God Rachel I'm so sorry." Santana noticing her hard on and the look on Rachel's face.

"..."

"I'll just leave."

"No, Santana you aren't going everywhere." Rachel finally spoke up.

"Why not, you obliviously think I'm a freak."

"I don't think anything like that. I think you're beautiful. I don't care what you have in way of private parts. I'm interested in you as a person. I actually like that you have a penis."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be more special when we have kids, because they will be half of you and half of me."

"Thanks for understanding and not freaking out."

"No, problem, I was raised not have a judgmental bone in my body." With that said, Santana got up and got in the shower and when she got out and Rachel got in. About 30 minutes later, both girls were dressed, they ate breakfast and Santana drove them to school. There they sat in the parking lot wondering what to do next, well Rachel was at least.

"Santana before we go on our date I just have to break up with Finn okay?"

"Rachel, we like each other why do we have to hide that from anyone?"

"Just give me until today. I'll do it today I promise."

"Okay, fine just today." Rachel smiled and got out the car and walked into the school. Rick and two other hockey players cornered Brittany and without thinking Rachel ran in front of Brittany and took the three slushies to the face and hit the ground hard. The instant coldness freezing her body over. Brittany helped her up and took her to the restroom.

"Rachel, why did you do that?"

"You're too nice of a person to get the loser treatment. I'm used to it."

"You're so nice as well. Pull your hair back."

"I don't have my slushy kit here."

"It's okay, I'll improvise." And that she did. Brittany put Rachel's head under the water and unhook the soap dispenser off the wall and poured it in Rachel's hair. While washing her hair, Quinn and Santana enter the restroom. Brittany had texted them telling them what happened.

"What happened to her?" Santana asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you care what happens to Man-Hands? The real question is why is Brittany washing her hair?" Quinn says and Brittany ignores the comment and finishes Rachel's hair and she has this expression on her face of pure disappointment.

"First, don't call her those names anymore," Santana said looking at Quinn.

"B, tell us what happened?"

"Rick and two of his teammates cornered me and asked me if I would date him."

"Date which one?"

"Rick and I said no and before I knew it, they threw the slushies at me, but when I opened my eyes, Rachel was standing there dripping wet. Well, she was on the ground. I helped her up, and asked her why she did that and she told me I was too nice to have the loser treatment, so she took it because she was used to it."

"You didn't have to do that," Quinn said to Rachel in a soft tone.

"I know, but Brittany is the sweetest person I know. She's nice to everyone. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"You don't either Rachie. I'm going to be your friend and protect you like you protected me." Rachel looked at Brittany, then at a speechless Quinn.

"I would love to be your friend, but I can't allow you to have the same treatment I do. Brittany, I just can't." Rachel walks out the restroom.

"Q, S… I want her on the untouched list."

"I was already going to do that."

"S, I think you should make your move."

"What are you talking about B?" Santana asked confused.

"You're into Rach and as much as Q is into me." Quinn looked confused.

"Britt I ..."

"Quinn, I know you like me and I like you, so let's stop pretending. No more games! It's the almost the end of Junior year. Do you want me or not?"

"I do, but my family isn't going to like it."

"Your parents are dicks… Quinn, take a chance with me… Please!" Brittany pouts.

"Okay, let's do it." Quinn was surprised at how brave she being.

"Santana, it's your time to get your girl."

"I can't because she's with someone else right now," Santana said leaving the restroom.

~Meanwhile with Rachel~

Rachel got a change of clothes and after she redressed herself, she went to have a discussion with Finn and it wasn't going well.

"Rachel, stop playing okay. I'm serious, you need to stop hanging around Santana. She is playing a trick on you. You need to spend more time with me and not her. I haven't seen you all weekend and then I see you drive up with Satan. Come on, be smarter than that." Finn whines.

"I'm not playing games, Finn. I really don't think we should be together anymore and Santana is not using me okay, we're friends and I like hanging out with her."

"Wait you're serious? Do you know how many girls want me? I can't believe that I wasted 2 years on your ugly ass. News flash I've been fucking tons of girls, so trust me when I say that you're nothing special okay, so go ahead and be a disgusting dyke if you want to… See if I care. You're not worth my time!"

"You think you are something special? Please, Finn, you're going to be nothing, but a Lima loser and let's not forget the horrible experience I had when we had sex with your little toddler penis."

"You were screaming loud enough. Besides Rachel, you'll never make it on Broadway. Even if you do, you will still be alone, because no one likes you! We all just pretended to like you, so we could win competitions. I'm something you will never be ... I'm popular, likable and could get any girl I want."

"Well, this was the best decision I've ever made."

"What leaving me? Why is that? You should be lucky that I even took the time to talk to you."

"Yes, I'm so lucky to have you took the time to talk to me. You what else I find funny?

"What?"

"How you could sleep with anyone with how fast you cum. Hell with that toddler penis and how fast you cum, I might still be a virgin. You're a poor excuse for a man and I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you." Rachel tries to walk away and Finn grabs her arm so tight it leaves a print.

"You'll leave when I say so."

"Finn let me go, you're hurting me."

"You're not so smart now are..." Finn is cut off by Puck coming up out of nowhere and punching Finn in his nose. Finn lets go of Rachel and grabbed his broken nose.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my Jewish Princess again or I will do a whole lot worse than that!" Finn runs off.

"Look at your arm Rach."

"It's okay, thanks for your help Noah."

"What happened?"

"I like Santana and I'm going on a date with her soon, so I broke up with Finn because it wasn't fair to either of them and it didn't end well obviously," Puck and Rachel have been best friends for years.

"I knew you had a thing for her."

"Oh, shut up Noah. Hey, where were you on Saturday?"

"I had some family business to take care of?"

"Is everything okay with Mama Puckerman and Madison?"

"They're fine, I was with my uncle handling some business."

"Don't tell Santana about what happened here today."

"I can't promise you that. If she asks me then I will tell her the truth. I can't lie to her."

"Why not?"

"Get that looked at okay, I'll see you later." He kisses her cheek and walks off. Rachel manages to get through the whole day without seeing Santana. She was glad she didn't have to explain what happened to her arm. Rachel rushes home to fix up her arm, before seeing Santana later that night. Rachel unlocks her door only to discover…

 **A/N: Okay, so that's it for chapter 2. Did you like it? What did you like? Should I write more about Brittany and Quinn's relationship? Where do you think, Santana will take Rachel on their date? What do you think Rachel discovered when she opened her door? Will Puck tell Santana what happened? Should he? What would you like to see in chapter 3? When do you think, Rachel is going to find out that she has a brother? A lot of questions, I know I just really value your opinion. Please Read and Review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter and I think it's good. Let me know what you think. It's taken me a minute because I got stuck, but I got over it. Hope you like it. Read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

{Chapter # 3}

Rachel unlocks her door only to discover that her dads had broken their promise yet again. They left her again, but this time it's forever. The house was the same except all her father's things were gone, her father's guitars, books, and music collection. The 65" flat screen TV was gone and the pictures. All their family photos were gone.

Their lack of compassion really hurt Rachel beyond compare, this is nothing new because her fathers have hurt her on more than one occasion, but this time they weren't coming back. She couldn't stop herself from dropping to the floor as hot tears roll down her cheeks.

~Meanwhile back at school ~

~Santana's P.O.V~

I was getting increasingly worried about Rachel with each passing second. Only, because it wasn't like her to skip school and disappear like that. In all the years, I've known Rachel, not once did she ever skip school or go on a disappearing act. Even if she was sick, she would demand someone bring her that day's lesson so she wouldn't fall behind. I have been racking her brain trying to figure out why she would skip school like this. I was pulled from my thoughts as I saw Quinn walking towards me with a pissed off look on her face.

"What's got you so pissed off?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know why Rachel's not here. So, I found out that Finn and Rachel got into a fight and he said a bunch of fucked up stuff to her. One of the baby Cheerio's saw him manhandling her. She said Puck broke it up." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"HE DID WHAT?! I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL HIM!" I said enraged. She stormed the halls looking for Finn and runs into Puck. She grabs his collar and drags(pulls?) him into a vacant classroom.

"Talk Puckerman!"

"About what?"

"Rachel getting manhandled by Finn."

"Okay, so Rachel went to break up with Finn. That didn't go well and they got into a battle of words. Rachel turned to leave and Finn grabs a hold of her arm in a very tight way and left a mark on her arm. She asked me not to tell you because she didn't want you getting into trouble. I told her if you asked, that I wouldn't lie to you and I didn't."

"Thanks, Puck, you can go continue being the man-whore that you are."

"Why thanks, dear old cousin of mine." He said with a sly smile.

"Don't get anyone pregnant, you know my papi will have your ass if you do."

"Yes, I know tell Uncle Tony I'll be by later to help Rachel move in."

"Why would she being moving in so soon. Her dads aren't due to leave for a few more days." Puck pulled out his phone and showed her the text he got from her dad.

Puck I need your help moving Rachel's stuff over here. The Berry men left earlier than expected.

"Damn, okay I'll see you later." I rushed out the room and met up with Brittany.

"Hey Sanny, why do you look so pissed off."

"Because Finn put his hands-on Rachel! And that's not cool."

"Don't kill him or Rachel would be mad, you know how much she hates violence."

"Yes, I know. I just can't believe that Finn had the fuckin nerve to lay his fat hands on her and who knows what the fuck he said to her, I need to go see her. I have to see for myself that she's okay." Quinn walks up and joins the conversation.

"Did you find Finn?"

"No, but I found Puck and he told me everything."

"I want to make his ass pay Quinn."

"I got you, San. He's getting a slushy bath for a week and Rachel's already going on the untouchable list." Quinn said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Quinn. Make it all day for a week. I want that motherfucker to feel it. Then we're going to get him kicked off the football team, make sure no girl would ever want to be with him, slash his tires and toss his ass in the trash. Push him into lockers. I want him to have the royal treatment. Make it happen. Oh, tell the football, hockey and Cheerios are to meet in the gym tomorrow at 7:00 am it's starting tomorrow fuck Monday. Now I should go, can you cover for me with coach Sue? I'm going to check on Rachel." I said turning to leave.

"Yes, I got you and we'll make sure everything is for tomorrow, so we just leave him alone today?" I turned around.

"Yes, I want him to feel safe. Listen to him in Glee and tell me what he says. I know he will be bragging about "putting Rachel in her place" which is bullshit. You must stay calm, though. If he senses you're upset, he might plan something. Make out with B if have too, I need this to work and it will with me not there and with you and B staying calm."

"Okay, I got it. It might be hard, I want to rip his fucking head off from his body. Nobody messes with one of us!"

"Thank you for seeing her as one of us. I thought it would take a long time to convince you."

"Hey if she's that important to you, then yes I will protect her. Maybe even become friends or somethings, but anyways you go head and I'll see you.

"Okay, remember Q be calm." Quinn nods her head and I turned around and walked out of the school, got in my car, and drove over to Rachel's house. I knock on the door and when I got no answer, I opened the door to find Rachel on the couch crying her eyes out. I walked to the couch slowly.

"Rachel..." She looked up and said,

"There...Gone!"

"Oh, Rae come here." I took her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"Your parents are dicks, that I know of. So, they left without saying goodbye?"

"They left a note." She points to the coffee table. I pick it up and read it aloud.

"Rachel,

I know what we have done is unforgivable. We promised that we would say goodbye and didn't. Your daddy wanted to come to the school and say goodbye, but I thought it was best if we left. Saying goodbye to you would have been the hardest thing in the world for us to do. Just know that we are so very sorry for hurting you. We hope you can forgive us one day. The house is yours to keep or sell. Please tell Santana to watch over you and protect you. Make you happy, because if even though you were forced into this situation we hope she treats you well. This is it. Goodbye for now and remember that we do love you, even if you don't believe it. We will see you again.

Love always,

Dad and Daddy

"It's a nice letter," I said trying to see the bright side in all of this.

"Yes, it is. They couldn't bear to say goodbye to me in person, so they decided right me a letter, I mean come on ... What kind of bullshit is that San? You know what...I don't need them. I never did." She says, then breaks down again. When she calmed down she asked said,

"Maybe Finn was right, no matter the success I have, no one will ever want me. Hell, my own parents didn't. You were forced to marry me. I'm sure I'm the last person in the world you would pick as your wife...I..." I grab her face gently and consider her eyes.

"Listen to me okay and you listen well. A few things, one Finn is an asshole that will never amount to anything in his life, period. Two you are so smart, talented, and beautiful. I will never able to apologize for enough for what I put you, though.

At first, I was playing a part in what I thought I had to do, to make this okay. I was afraid of you seeing the real me, but after that morning when you felt my penis and didn't treat me like a freak. I knew that you were different. I promise that I will protect you with everything I have inside me. Don't ever think that I am forced to be with you. We are forced to be married. We could live on separate side sides of the mansion. We could only speak to one another when we are out in public. But that's not what I want. I want to get to know you, fall in love with you, make love to you, propose to you in a way that you deserve, I want to marry you on a day we pick together, I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to grow old and die in your arms. That's what I want. What do you want honestly?" Rachel listened to me.

"I want what you want. To be honest, when I kissed you, I was playing a role as well. At that point I did hate you so much, I hated my father's even your father for that matter. I thought they have ruined my life. That you all have ruined my life. But getting to know you, having you share a deep and insecure secret with me meant the world to me. When I found out, you could have threatened me, hurt me, or even made my life with you a pure hell. But you seem so vulnerable and scared. I would have never done anything to hurt you either way. You secret will always stay with me. It hurts so much that my father's left me again, but one day I will grow from it. You spoke so beautifully and honest that it made me feel so much better. I have this new found determination that it's us against the world. As long as we continue to get know each other and have these talks, then we will be okay."

"I hate talking about my feelings and shit, I really only did that with my father."

"Well, I'm glad you can let your guard down. If we are going to make it as a couple, I think we should start off as friends and go on a few dates."

"I agree. I want to learn all about you Rachel."

"I want to know all about you, Santana."

"Let's start now. I was adopted by my dad's. I'm told that my birth mother was a famous Broadway actress and my father was her manager, they met on the set of wicked. She was auditioning as the newbie to show business and had no representation, my father was there with another client and saw my mother and knew she was going to be his wife one day. So, they dated, got married and had me, they were both killed in a plane crash which left me parentless. They were coming home after going on a second honeymoon. I guess it was a way to help my mom get over the postpartum depression she was experiencing. When I was 3 months ago, I was adopted my fathers like I said. It wasn't until I was 14 that I learned the truth of who I was."

"What made you question it?"

"I always wondered, how everyone had a mom and a dad and I had two dads. Then the last year of middle school you and Quinn took my journal and read it aloud and then you said, and I'll never forget it, 'you were oblivious adopted. Your parents had enough sense to give you up. No one likes you nor will we ever. Your loser that needs to learn her place which is below those that matter.' That night was the night I went home to discover that my parents had gone on yet another business trip and will be back in two weeks and that my grandmother was coming over to watch me. My grandmother called and said she would be over in an hour, so I laid on my bed thinking that maybe you were right. No, I liked me, my parents were never around so maybe I shouldn't be either..." I grasp knowing where this was going.

"Rachel..." I was stopped by her placing her hand up.

"Let me finish please or else I feel I might not ever."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and thought of ways I could kill myself and decided that I would cut myself. I knew if I cut my straight down the middle that I would die quick and fast. But for some reason, I had it in my head that it was my fault that no one liked me, that my fathers went out there way to work overtime, just so they didn't have to deal with me. I felt like a burden to everyone, so I felt as if I should pay for it by dying a slow and painful death rather than quick and easy. So, I broke my new shaver my grandmother brought me to start shaving my legs with. Took the razor out of it and sliced across my wrist three or four times as deep as I could.

I woke up a few days later in the hospital. Grandmother was extremely pissed at me for not talking to her about how I was feeling. She said she thought we had a special bond, but she was wrong and that she was so disappointed in me for trying to take the easy way out instead of facing the problem head on. My fathers found out and home and we talked about everything. How I was feeling, about what you said, why I tried to take my own life. Everything! That's when he told me the story about my parents. I went home a few days later and watched wicked for the first day starring Shelby Corcoran and thought wow my mother was so beautiful and her voice was that of an angel. That's when I fell in love with Broadway. I knew what my path was in life now and it was to be a huge Broadway success and carry on my mother's legacy.

The funny part is I was homeschooled for the rest of middle school and when I returned to go to high school, Quinn threw a slushy in my face, and you laughed and said welcome back freak. It was like nothing changed. So, I enrolled myself back into martial arts, to refresh my skills and I took singing and dancing lessons to refresh my skills as well. I was a great singer already, but you could always learn something new. I also asked my dads who were around a lot more at the time if I could go to therapy. They agreed and I've been going ever since. That's my story."

"Wow, I don't know what to say, other I'm so very sorry that I said those things to you, Rachel. I was young and dumb which isn't an excuse, but to know I drove you to try and commit suicide, will hunt me for the rest of my life. Like I said before and now I know that I could never apologize enough for what I put you through. Now with this arrangement, my father took away your chance at being a star."

"How's that?"

"Well we have to live in Lima I think."

"Hey, you listen to me, Santana... You and I will make something of ourselves. I will be a huge Broadway success. What do you want to be?"

"I always wanted to be a doctor. But my father has raised me to be an assassin. I'm supposed to take over the family business. It's not a choice I have."

"Yes, it is. We can take over the family business because we have too. But I will still be a Broadway success by day and you will be the top doctor in New York by day. We will do both and be damn good at it. Our dreams matter and they will come true."

"How are you so okay with me being an assassin? You're not scared or anything?"

"No, because I will tell our dad that I wish to train with you. I have been trained in martial arts and taekwondo since I was 5 years old. I am a 2nd-degree black belt. Like I said I refreshed my skill when I was 14. I can teach you what I know and you can teach me what you know. That is why I'm not scared. I will always fear you getting hurt or killed, but what we have to do. We are in this forever. But our children can never know until they are older and makes a choice of joining the family business or not. I'm talking when they'll like 24 years old and out of college. To them, we will be the Broadway superstar and famously known top surgeon in New York who just so happens to be their parents."

"Wow, I can't believe that you so accepting of what my family does. You could have gone to the police with what I told you. I could get in so much trouble for even telling you that. But the fact that you care so much, that you would want to join me in my training just makes me think that we can make it in life. You know what Rach, you are so much more than what people see. I am so glad that one day I will get to call you my wife. Thank you so much for opening up to me."

"You're welcome. We will look at this as something we can grow from and not make it a burden."

"I agree, let's pack up your stuff and head home."

"Will you tell me your story?"

"Can I pass for now? It's so hard to talk about my past."

"It was for me as well. What do you have to lose?"

"Okay, so I was born with a penis. All my life I would wonder why I had to be born different. Why I couldn't be normal. My mother died when I was young like maybe 3 or 4. I always missed her until my father told me the real story. So apparently, my mother was ashamed of me and thought I was a freak. She tried to cut my penis off because I was an abomination, a sin and I needed to saved. So, my dad came home and saw her coming after me with scissors, I ran right into my dad and fell.

My dad picks me up and hands me over to my auntie Megan which is his youngest sister. He has 3. She's my favorite, the only one that saw me, the real me and taught me how to love myself and not be ashamed of who I am. Anyways back to the story. I was outside with my auntie I remember she placed headphones on my ears and I watched Barney on her phone while sitting in my daddy's car. It wasn't until I was older that he told me that when I went outside with my auntie that he killed my mother. He said he shot her in the head. He said it broke his heart to kill the love of his life, but he couldn't risk her trying to hurt me again. He said he could never fully forgive himself for what he did, but if it meant keeping me safe then it would be something we would do again. He said no one fucks with his princess! He said that he knows that he could never protect me from everything for the rest of my life, so he started training me to be an assassin when I was 14 years old.

I was made a part of the family business. Everyone had a choice to join our family business. I didn't. I remember one day about a year ago, I came home to find my dad with a plastic bag over his head and my uncle Noel holding him down. My dad looked at me, he was dying in front of my eyes. I dropped my bag and ran over to the desk and found a gun he always kept in there, took the safety off, pointed at my uncle and shot him in the back. I dropped the gun on the table and it fired another shot, but the wall. Missing me by a few inches as I ran to my father and took the bag off his head. He looked dead, I checked his pulse and when I couldn't find one, I did CPR and hope that it brought him back.

I too scared to call 911 in fear of going to jail. So, I continued CPR for what seemed liked forever, I was just about to give up when suddenly he started coughing and he opened his eyes and said thanks. I called my auntie and she told me to go to my friend's house for a few days and that she would handle it. She did. She saved my uncle by removing the bullet and sewing him up. Just to wait a few months later and made him disappear. My father later told me that had gotten into an argument about me taking over the business. Noel thought I was too young. My dad hung up with him and was walking into the kitchen when Noel came up from behind him and hit across the head with a 40 ounce of beer. Then took the plastic bag from what his beer was in and tried to kill him.

My father thinks that maybe he planned that a while back because he wondered how he got to his house so fast and how he conveniently had a beer in a plastic bag. So, figures he was in his car down the street from the house when he had that argument, hoping that maybe he could give it one more chance to try to convince my dad that he should run the family business. When that didn't go as he wanted it to he tried to kill him."

"Why was the door unlocked?"

"He was expecting me to come home right away and I didn't because I was with my cousin buying alcohol with our fake ID's for a party he was throwing that weekend. I'm glad I did because he could have tried to kill me too for that matter. So, I trained my hardest since then. Granted I was slacking a bit and was being lazy about training. But I was always focused, though."

"Didn't you have a key to your house?"

"Yes, but I left it at home, so he called me and told me that he would leave it unlocked and to come straight home. I can never forgive myself for not doing as I was told. Yes, I know I said I was glad that I wasn't home, but I sometimes I feel like maybe I could have stopped my uncle or made to rethink his plan."

"No, Santana just like you said. He would have tried to kill you if you went straight home. Thanks for being so honest with me, I know it was hard for you to do that. I have one question, though."

"Okay."

"Is that why you started bullying me even more? You wanted to cause me pain because you couldn't deal with what you did?"

"Yes, which is so lame I know and God I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive Santana. I can't change the past and I don't know what's in store for me in the future, so I have to live for today. I forgive you, now you must learn to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault okay."

"Same goes for you, Rachel. It wasn't that your dad's left, o. r that Quinn and I bullied you. I was dealing with stuff and Quinn was being Quinn."

"Your right just hard to that though my head."

"I know what you mean."

"So, I guess we should start packing up some of my things. Would be it be okay to stay with you? I hate being alone in this big house."

"Yes of course."

"What about the rest, though?"

"I'll just have Puck and the rest of the boys come and pack up the rest of your house. And I'll ask my father to put your house up for sale. With you getting all the proceeds. Come on let's get you packed up. We start with some of your personal things and just head home."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I want to talk with your father anyways."

"Maybe we should wait about what we discussed?"

"No, I'm all in and I want him to know it."

"Okay, but let me talk to him first."

"Okay if you must." With that said we packed up her most pride positions and went to my house and I asked her to wake outside his office while I speak with him.

"Dad do you have a minute?"

"For you anytime."

"Rachel's dads left and I need you to send Puck and the guys over to pack up her house. We got most of her things and we had a nice long talk."

"I figured those spline-less assholes would leave without me knowing where they are. They were supposed to check in with me before leaving. But I already sent Puck a text to pack up her house. What do you mean you had a great talk with Rachel? What kind of talk did you have?"

"I told her everything. About what we do as a family ... Everything!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT! NOW I MUST KILL HER! USE YOUR FUCKING HEAD SANTANA, IF SHE WANTED TO, SHE COULD TURN US ALL INTO THE POLICE. I WANT TO SMACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. BUT I HAVE NEVER PUT MY HANDS ON YOU AND I NEVER WILL. THATS A PROMISE I WILL KEEP, BUT YOU WILL KILL HER AS YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"Dad she wants to join our family business. She wants to train with me and run the business together. While maintaining the illusion that we are a normal family. She will be a Broadway star and I will be a doctor. We can use our careers as a cover up. She's serious about this. She wants to talk to you." My father's anger cooled down and was left with a confused look on his face.

"Wait what? Join us?"

"Can I bring her in?"

"Uh yeah." I walk out and bring Rachel back in.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Call me dad or Tony or Don, but not sir. It makes me feel old."

"Tony, I couldn't help but overhear you yelling at Santana. I can assure you that I am 100% committed to her and this family. I want to train alongside her as well as teach her all that I know about martial arts and Taekwondo. I am a 2nd-degree black belt. I want to do this. No jokes, hidden agendas or lies. I want to take over the family business with Santana whenever you retire. As I told Santana, I am all in." The way my father was staring at her, was too see if she was lying. My dad was a human lie detector. He could see past any lie.

"You can never tell anyone outside the family what we do. If you do I will have you killed in the slowest and most painful way possible, do you understand."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"You are in this for life. No changing your mind, no way out. Do you agree?"

"Yes." He tells us to turn around and we did. Then tells to turn back around a few moments later. He had a contract in his hand and Rachel reads it over and signs her life away as an assassin. Then he takes out a sharp knife.

"Are you right or left-handed?"

"Right."

"Repeat after me."

"I am a member of the Lopez clan and I will protect my family with my life. I promise to be loyal and honest and never lie or deceive my family in anyway shape or form. If I am proven to be untrustworthy, dishonest and break the bonds of this family or my marriage to Santana Lopez. I will be killed and so will the rest of my immediate family. I have chosen this path on my own accord and I'm not being forced to join in this family's business. I am doing this on my own free will and I agree that this is for life and must speak of this to no one outside of the family without speaking with the leader Dominic Antonio Lopez first. This I swear on this 18th day of August in the year of 2016."

"Would you like me to go through it one more time?"

"No, I have it down."

"Are you sure, because it's a lot."

"I got it down. I'm sure of it."

"Okay." He takes out a video camera and records.

"State your name."

"Rachel Barbara Berry."

"Recite the speech."

"I am a member of the Lopez clan and I will protect my family with my life. I promise to be loyal and honest and never lie or deceive my family in anyway shape or form. If I am proven to be untrustworthy, dishonest and break the bonds of this family or my marriage to Santana Lopez. I will be killed and so will the rest of my immediate family. I have chosen this path on my own accord and I'm not being forced to join in this family's business. I am doing this on my own free will and I agree that this is for life and must speak of this to no one outside of the family without speaking with the leader Dominic Antonio Lopez first. This I swear on this 18th day of August in the year of 2016."

"Santana hold the camera and focus it on both of us." I do as I am told.

"Give me your right index finger." Rachel hands her finger to my dad and he slices the tip of it and presses her bloody finger down on the contract. It's official.

"Welcome to the family Rachel aka baby dangerous."

"Thank you." With that said I gave the camera back to my dad and turned off and then he told us to turn around and opened his safe before placing the camera and document inside with the knife. He closed it and sat back down as we turned around.

"So, Santana tells me your parents left you without saying goodbye."

"Yes."

"You said you heard what I said earlier. How much of it did you hear?"

"Just that Santana was being stupid and that I could turn you in and that you have never hit her and you never will. That she would have to kill me as her punishment."

"Okay, well your parents left and I asked Puck and some of the guys to help pack up your house and then we will sell it and put it in an account for you."

"Okay. So, is Noah is a part of the family?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"He's actually my cousin."

"I thought you dated him sophomore year?"

"Nope all staged."

"I see, so how did all this happen is what I'm curious about. I mean I'm glad it did, I'm just wondering is all."

"Me too Papi. Like Rach said I'm glad it happened but I'm also curious."

"You want to hear it? Are you sure because it's going to be hard to here?"

"Yes, please be honest. Don't hold back please."

"Okay if you're sure."

"It all started 2 years ago,"

~Flashback~

~No one's POV January 15, 2014, ~

Hiram Berry knocks on the door of Dominic's house. A large guy answers the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk with Mr. Lopez please."

"Hold your hands up please." Hiram does as he was told and the big guy checks him for weapons. The big got on a walkie-talkie.

"I have a Hiram Berry here to see the boss. He's clean. Okay."

"Go straight and the first office to the left is where you want to be."

"Thank you." Hiram walks into the mansion and knocks on the office door.

"Come in." Hiram walks in and closes the door.

"Mr. Lopez Can I ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to borrow a million dollars."

"Why? Explain it to me."

"I have son London. Leroy and I adopted him a few years back. He's 4 years old now. I need to take care of him and Rachel and I wanted to open my own private law firm. That cost money, money I don't have and plus I want to treat my family to the nicer things in life."

"You do understand what you're getting yourself into right?"

"Yes."

"This loan involves you, Leroy and Rachel. If you don't pay me, I have the right to kill all of you. Maybe even your son in London. What's his name?"

"Nathaniel Antonio Berry."

"Nice name. You must pay a weekly fee of 10,000 starting in May. That gives 4 months to get you business up a running. Everything must be paid in full by January 15, 2016."

"I understand sir."

"Sign here agreeing to the terms."

"Okay." Hiram signs the paper.

"Turn around." Hiram does as he is told. Don opens his safe behind the picture and places the document inside and closes it.

"You may turn around." Don writes a check for one million dollars and hands it to Hiram.

"Thanks."

"Does Rachel know you have another kid?"

"No."

"Why."

"I can't answer that."

"Anytime I ask you a question. You better answer me."

"Yes, sir."

"Now why?"

"We never told her because we were afraid of how she would react. Yes, we have another child, but we still love her just the same."

"That's fucked up. How can you have a child and keep it from Rachel? When we're going to tell her?"

"When Nathaniel was 16 years old."

"What the hell?"

"Nathaniel could then make up his own mind if he wanted her in his life or not."

"So, you're going to let Nathaniel and Rachel grow up thinking that they are the only child you have?"

"Yes."

"That makes no sense. How are you able to keep that from her?"

"My sister takes care of Nate while we're here in the US. We travel to London and take for a few months and Rachel stays with my mother."

"Does your mother knows?"

"No, just Leroy, myself and my sister and well now you."

"So, you just leave Rachel for months at a time not even caring how that may affect her. Then you leave the toddler in another country with your sister for months on end. Is he even a US citizen?"

"Yes, he was born in Green Bay, WI his birth parent moved to London because of a job offer. They were later killed in a plane crash coming from Italy. Nate was with his grandmother at the time. She raised him before she died of old age at the age of 89 years old. Nate was put up for adoption and we found him because we looking for someplace and stumbled onto a church. We went inside to ask for directions and saw Nate and instantly knew that we needed him in our lives. We asked the nun what was the child's story. She told us and right then and there we adopted him. It took some months with background checks, financial background, housing inspections and of course the same for my sister. After all the work was done and we were approved Nate was ours. We wanted to name him after my grandfather Antonio Nathaniel Berry. So, we changed his name from Charles Michaels to Nathaniel Antonio Berry. I was never a fan of the Jr.'s or lls or llls. We wanted to keep it simple."

"Okay, you should still tell Rachel. It's not right to keep that from her."

"I think we will stick to the plan we have."

"Okay, whatever. Now leave my office and you better pay on time."

"I will sir." Hiram left Don's house.

~End of Flashback~

"They left the country soon after and we were looking for them everywhere. He never started the business or if he did it was in London. Then when news of your grandmother passing and your fathers returning. I met him outside of your house and my boys and I beat him down. It's because of you Rachel that I didn't kill them on sight. Anyone else, I would have killed them for sure. But given what you've been, though, I know that it wouldn't have ended well.

"I have a brother."

"Yes, you do."

"I have another question...the speech you have to recite is it the same for everyone?"

"Yes, without marriage to Santana part of course. That was just for you. But other than that, yeah it's pretty much the same."

"Oh okay, can I talk with Santana in private for a moment."

"You may step outside." Rachel and I step outside.

"What's up?"

"I'm all for that, but is that wise? He doesn't know us. That's kidnapping."

"I want my brother here and away from them."

"I understand that you're hurt, let's see what dad says." We go back in and ask papi.

"Papi is there anything that you could do? About getting Nate away from the berries?"

"I'll see what I can do about that..." His phone rings.

"I have an important call coming in, so I'll see you later." Santana and Rachel leaves.

~With Antonio~

"So, I'm glad you called did you find them yet?"

"Yes, Hiram and Leroy Berry are living in Spain. Barcelona to be expected. Do you want me to call Ramon and have them taken out for not following rules and leaving before given permission to do so?"

"No, I actually have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Was a child with them?"

"Yes, by the looks of it ... It was a little boy no more than 5 or 6 years old."

"Make sure they stay there and but don't bother them unless they try to leave the country. Leave the child alone altogether. If the child is harmed or scared in any way, I'll have your whole family killed and not your immediate family. I'm talking about I will find everyone that's related to you and kill them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Okay great, now on to other news."

~With Santana and Rachel~

"I can't believe you actually did that."

"I change my mind...I want out."

"What?"

"I'm joking Santana. Of course, I did that. I was serious if this your life then it's mine. It's you and me forever."

"Let's go on a date tonight." A smile appeared on her face. She looked into Santana's eyes and said...

 **A/N: Okay so here is chapter 3 and I'm sorry for the wait, I got stuck for a second. I hope you enjoyed yourself. On to the questions: What do you want to see next? What she Nathaniel come into the story? What did you like about this chapter? What are things you want to see change in chapter 4? How would you plan the attack on Finn? Can you believe that Rachel joined the family? Do you believe the story Santana's father told her? What do you think of Don? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter re-upload. I hope this one doesn't mess up. Enjoy. I'm writing chapter 5 soon, now that I got passed my writers block. Thanks for being so patient with me. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

{Chapter 4}

Santana and I arrive at this Italian restaurant. Santana got out the car and walked to the passenger side and opened the door letting me out. They walk into the restaurant and stop at the from desk.

"Hello and welcome to Little Italy, do you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't but, I need a table for 2."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't seat people without a reservation."

"Let me speak with your manager. Tell them Santana Lopez is here."

"Okay." I was a little upset. Why bring us to restaurant and you know you didn't have reservations?

"Santana let's just go okay. We can eat somewhere else."

"No, I want to bring you here and this where we are eating. End of story."

"Okay." The manager came by and said,

"Ms. Lopez, I am terribly sorry for your wait. He is new, just started today. I can fire him if it pleases you."

"No, that won't be necessary. He wasn't rude or anything. Just doing his job. I am however upset with you. I thought we went over this already. I am to get a seat whenever I arrive. If you operate on reservations only then my name better there and I want table 12 to always be open okay Mario?" The manager escorts us to the table and we sit down.

"Yes Ms. Lopez, I'll handle that right away and your meal is on the house."

"Thanks Mario, I need you to take our order in a few minutes. For now, can you bring 2 strawberry lemonades please."

"Yes, right way."

"Thanks." After the manager leaves, I look at Santana with confused look on my face.

"What?" She asks.

"What was that all about?"

"My dad helped keep this business from closing last year. The owner was so grateful that he granted him and his family which is basically him, me and now you a table in this restaurant at any time. Day or night, open or closed, full or empty. We get table whenever we want."

"Is it always free?"

"No, it's only free tonight, because he doesn't want me to tell papa."

"Oh, okay I see, do they have vegetarian options here?"

"They will make whatever you want. On the menu or not." The waiter came back with our drinks.

"What can we make for you and ..."

"This is Rachel, she gets the same treatment as I do."

"Of course. What can I make for you and Rachel?"

"I would like the chicken parmigiana please. Rachel?"

"I would like baked tofu, steamed veggies and rice with a whole wheat dinner roll please."

"Okay, we'll have those out for you soon."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Finn?"

"He's already getting the loser treatment."

"I want you to kiss me in Glee."

"That's what you want? You really want to go public?"

"Yes. We like each other and I feel like Finn will get picture that you are who I want."

"Okay that fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm more than ready to show everything that you're mine." Santana leans over and connected her lips with Rachel for a soft kiss.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

~Meanwhile with Quinn and Brittany~

Quinn and Brittany were making out on Quinn's bed. They finally had the house to themselves and they were going to take full advantage of it. Suddenly, Brittany who was top stopped kissing Quinn.

"Why you stop baby?"

"I'm just nervous is all."

"About what...You ready?"

"I'm not talking about sex."

"Then what baby?"

"Your father."

"My dad isn't home and won't be home for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come here."

~Meanwhile with Finn and Kurt~

"Man, fuck Rachel! Acting like she doesn't want to be with me."

"Finn, we all know that you could get any girl you want. Why are you so pissed about the wannabe diva?"

"Because she disrespected me, but that's cool, cuz I still got Quinn as my back up."

"She's with Brittany. Remember when all that happened with Rachel. You walked in on Quinn and Brittany kissing?"

"Yeah, but that's just Quinn trying to making me jealous."

"I highly doubt it."

"What should we do about it?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it."

"Where do Quinn's father work?"

"He works at a law firm."

"Which one?"

"I don't know why?"

"How about we tell Quinn's dad about her relationship?"

"Are you sure? It's one thing to mess with Rachel and Santana, but you and I both know how religious her dad is. She could get hurt."

"What you care about those bitches now? I thought you had my back no matter what!"

"I do Finn and you know it. You're my brother and I love you. But all I'm saying is make sure you think this through. We are about to destroy people's lives here and there's no going back."

"I know that ... Do you?"

"Of courses, I know that."

"Look man either you're in or you're out! I won't ask again!"

"I'm in bro."

"Okay then, no more being soft and shit. I know you're gay in all, but could you at least pretend to be a real man please."

"Yep."

"Okay, now we need to find out which one it is. There's 5 law firms in Lima. Search for the numbers to the first 2 and I'll do the rest."

~Meanwhile Santana and Rachel~

"Dinner was amazing, what else do you have plan."

"For that we have to get on papa private jet."

"Where are we going... you're talking me to Paris or something right?"

"No, do you me take you to Paris or Rome?"

"Maybe on Christmas or something, but if we're not going out the country. Then where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, I'm sure you're going to love it though."

"Call the waiter on over here."

"Rach, we don't have to pay you know."

"I want to give him a tip, for being awesome." Santana waves the waiter over.

"How may I help you?"

"Here I have this for you. You were so awesome." Rachel hands him a $50 tip.

"Thank you very much. Is there anything that I could do for you?"

"No, that's it. Can I have the bill please."

"It's on the house... Thank you for your visit and please come back soon."

"We will." Santana and Rachel went outside and Santana said,

"Why did you ask for the bill, when I told you we didn't have to pay?"

"Please it's only nice. Santana because of the life we lead and the family we have, we might not have to pay for anything ever again. But what's the point of having money, if we don't use it to pay for things?"

"I guess you're right and next time, I'll make a reservation and we'll pay our bill like everyone else."

"Thanks, we want to be as normal as possible and we can't be if we have free things being thrown at us all the time."

"I see your point."

"Glad you do."

~Meanwhile with Quinn and Brittany~

SLAM...That was the sound that broke their kiss.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!"

"It's my dad... What he doing here this early. We should have another 45 minutes." You hear a lot of stomping and suddenly Quinn's door is busted open.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Dad what's wrong?"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT PIECE OF TRASH IN MY HOUSE!"

"Brittany? You've always liked her."

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW SHE WAS A DISGUSTING DYKE!"

"Mr. Fabray, I love your daughter and I make her happy. Isn't that what any parent would want for their child?"

"She can be happy with a guy. I won't have you poison my family."

"Daddy I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I don't know who told you, but I'm glad, because I'm tired of hiding from you and doing the things that pleases you, like being a cheerleader, going to church and dating guys. Now I grew to love cheerleading and I believe in God, but I'm not going to church all week and I'm most definitely not dating guys anymore. You have to accept me for who I am."

"Quinn this is wrong. It's a sin and an abomination for to girls to be together."

"It's not dad. I love Brittany."

"Speaking of... Why are you still here? Get the fuck out my house and never come back! You will not convince my daughter that she's dyke!" Brittany being scared for Quinn didn't move.

"I SAID LEAVE MY HOUSE AND I DO MEAN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"I'm leaving Quinn with you, so you could hurt her."

"I would never put my hands on my daughter... You on the other hand, I have no problem with." Russell grabbed Brittany by her arm and dragged her out the room. He dragged her to the stairs.

"Please daddy don't do this."

"MAKE A CHOICE RIGHT NOW!" Brittany was struggling to get loose of him.

"This family or This bitch!"

"Daddy I love her okay, just let her go please."

"Oh, I let her go alright." And let her go he did. Brittany tumbled down the stairs. Quinn rushes down to her.

"Britt... Baby are you okay."

"Yeah my arm hurts like hell."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be I knew what it meant to be with you." Then suddenly 3 duffle bags flew over their heads and hit the front door.

"Quinn if this is the life you want to lead, then you have place in this family. I never want to see you again. You are the biggest disappointment in my life. I told your mother to abort your ass. I wished she'd listen. Francesca was all we needed, but no just had to have another one and she turned out to be a dyke. Now I have the one daughter I always wanted!"

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. I am done with you! You're a sorry excuse for a father. I will be a better person and mother to my children then you ever were. I'm so glad I don't have you...Wait let me say that again. I never had you. You were always going out of town on business, but do me a favor and go to hell." With that said Quinn took off her car key and threw the house keys on the floor and grabbed her bags, put them the car and then came back to help Brittany. She helped her in the car and drove to the hospital to get Brittany checked out.

"Hello how may I assist you?"

"My girlfriend was thrown down a flight of stairs and I want to get her checked out."

"Certainly, I need her name, date of birth and her medical card."

"B go ahead."

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce born 07-21-1998 and here you go." The medical clerk pressed a button which sent over the security guard.

"Ladies, this way please, I have a few questions about what was told to the medical clerk."

"Okay."

"You said your girlfriend assuming that it's this young lady here was thrown down the stairs?"

"Yes, and yes."

"By who?"

"My father Russell Fabray, he lives at 2875 North Maple Rd Lima, Ohio 45805."

"Thanks for the information, now please tell me what happened?"

"My father is a religious man and he doesn't approve of me being a lesbian, so when he saw us making out. He grabbed Brittany by the arm and threw her down the stairs."

"Miss when I give this report to the police, will you be pressing charges?"

"Yes, full charges."

"I'm sorry ma'am only Ms. Brittany can answer this."

"No, I will not be pressing charges. In fact, I just want to leave it all of the behind and move on with my life."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The security guard called the police and waited for them to arrive and handled Officer James his report and informed him that Brittany didn't want to press charges.

"Hello I'm Officer James, I am called when there is evidence of abuse and domestic abuse. What's your name ma'am it's not on the report."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Your father Ms. Fabray is Russell Fabray is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so to my understanding based on the report written by the security guard. You and Ms. Pierce are in a relationship. You two were making out, when your father Russell came home and went upstairs to your room is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and he grabbed Ms. Pierce by her arm and threw her down the stairs. You Ms. Fabray want to press charges, but your girlfriend Ms. Pierce does not."

"That's correct. She hit her head and doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Is that true Ms. Pierce?"

"No, that's incorrect. I know what I'm talking about and no I didn't hit me head. The only thing that hurts is my arm."

"Are you 100% percent sure you don't want to press charges?"

"Yes, I just want to move on with our lives. Russell wants nothing to do with us and we want nothing to do with him. He's already disowned Quinn, and since we're 18 years old. She doesn't need him for anything. For the third time, I do not want to press charges."

"Okay, I'll have this report filed. You get better okay and here's my card if you have any questions or more to add to the report."

"Thank Officer James." The police officer left.

"Brittany Pierce." The doctor called and went to the back.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My arm hurts a lot and here to get it checked out."

"How did it happen?"

"I was thrown down the stairs by her father. We spoke to the security guard and then spoke with the officer. I don't want to press charges and yes, I am sure. Can you please just check my arm?"

"Okay, sure no problem. Let's get you an x-ray to make sure nothing is broken. You friend has to stay here."

"Okay sure and she's my girlfriend."

"I do apologize. Your girlfriend must stay here." The doctors and Brittany went to get her arm x-rayed. 10 minutes later they returned.

"Okay so good news is that it's not broken. But it is sprained. So, you have to wear a sling for 2 weeks after we wrap it up."

"Okay thanks for everything."

"No problem the nurse will be right back to wrap your arm for you."

"Okay thanks."

"Sure." The doctor left and Quinn turned towards Brittany,

"I can't believe that you didn't want to press charges."

"Were you not listening to me? Oh no you were too busy telling people I was out of my mind. I get it okay you don't like your dad and he doesn't like us, but who gives a damn what he thinks. I told you at the house I was fine and you didn't listen. You have disrespected me more than your father has, because you really told the cop that was dumb. You know how I feel about people calling me dumb or stupid."

"What are you talking about, I just wanted him to pay for what he did to you."

"I am fine Quinn. You can be mad at him, but I'm not. I just want to move on and forget this ever happened. We are 18 years old and we graduate in 6 months. Those 6 months we can stay with my parents."

"I'm sorry Brittany I was just so upset. I didn't mean to imply that you were dumb."

"It's okay just don't do that again."

"Okay." The nurse came in and wrapped Brittany's arm and put in a sling. They left to go to the Brittany's parents' house.

{20 Minutes Later}

Quinn and Brittany arrives at Brittany's house. They enter and is met by Susan and Brian Pierce.

"What happened baby?" Susan asked when she saw her daughters arm.

"So, long story short. Quinn and I are together, we were making out on her bed, her father came home and saw us. He grabbed me and threw me down the stairs and packed up Quinn's stuff and told her to never come back. We went to the hospital. Did a report with the security guard who then gave the report to the police and I said I didn't want to press charges because I just want to be done with it all and move on. With us being 18 Quinn doesn't need any permission to do anything. I was hoping she could stay with us until we graduate in 6 months."

"Okay, so first things first you are grounded young lady for not telling us you were in a relationship and doing inappropriate things with her under her father's roof. Yes, she can stay with us, but we do have some rules.

You have the same curfew as Brittany which is 10:00pm on weekdays and 1:00am on weekends.

There will be an open-door policy when the family is home.

You cannot sleep in Brittany's room and Brittany you can't sleep in Quinn's room.

We understand that you might want to be intimate with one another, we ask that you make sure no one is home and please do it in your respective bedrooms and clean up after yourselves. That means washing your sheets, taking showers and getting rid on the sex smell.

You must maintain good grades

You must keep your room clean

In order for us and this applies to you as well Brittany. In order for us to pay for your college education you have to do it a field that will pay big dollars in the future.

You will get the same trust fund that Brittany has and will receive it when your 24 years old.

We see you as our child now and we protect and provide for you as such. All we ask is that you respect us, our daughter, and our household.

Welcome to the family.

So, there is about 7 rules and rest is common knowledge that you should know."

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not ... I am telling you that as a member of this family, this what you get. Do you want to be a member of this family or just a simple house guest?"

"I would like to be a member of your family and I thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. The basement that we turned into a theater room is now your room. You and Brittany must clean it out and we'll order the bed and stuff when you're done."

"Okay."

"Keep the door open."

"We know."

{Meanwhile in Glee Club the next day}

Finn walks into the Glee Club and see Santana and Rachel kissing.

"Really so you're with Santana huh? You disgust me."

"You actually think I care about you think or how you feel?"

"Mr. Shue I have just the song for Rachel. If I may?"

"Sure, Finn the floor is yours."

"Whoa oh oh

Ooh

No No No

See, I don't know why I liked you so much

I gave you all, of my trust

I told you that I loved you, now that's all down the drain

You put me through pain, I wanna let you know how I feel

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out

Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

You thought, you could

Keep this shit from me, yeah

You burnt bitch, I heard the story

You played me, you even slept in her bed!

Now you asking for me back

You just another act, look elsewhere

Cause you done with me

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

You questioned, did I care

You could ask anyone, I even said

You were my great one

Now it's, over, but I do admit I'm sad.

It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cause I loved a hoe

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah

Oh oh

Uh huh yeah"

Finn sat back down with a smirk on his face.

"Finn that was not nice, Rachel would you mind going tomorrow? I think it's time to end practice."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll go tomorrow. I'm going to write a special song just for you Finn. Thank you so much that song."

"Anything for you." Rachel smiled and walked out with Santana and Puck with an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Nope don't even worry, I got Finn trust me."

"What do you have in mine?"

"I'm going to write a song for him."

"Can I hear it when it's done?"

"Nope, I want it to be a complete surprise. It will be good."

"Okay..."

"You know I slept with Finn before, right?"

"Yeah I remember you mentioning that."

"Okay, cool let's go home, so I can write it." With that said they went home and Rachel went straight to her room and began writing her song. She asked not to be bothered. When she finished her song, and got off her bed, she went over to her iPad to create her beat. Once she was done, she drove back to school and got the band to her with the song. After an hour practicing, she was ready to show the Glee club how she really felt for Finn.

{Next Day in Glee Club}

They are all we're all there except for Mr. Shue of course. He's always late. He would be late to his own funeral if he wasn't already dead. It's a shame really. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting Mr. Shue finally got the classroom.

"Alright let's get this over with. Rachel whenever you're ready."

"Are you sure you got this?"

"San trust me...I got this."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Rachel gets up and walks over to the stage.

"This is for Finn. Please listen carefully because I mean every word I'm about to say." The band started playing and Rachel just let Finn have it.

"You know there is two sides to every story,

Oh oh

Oooh

No no no

See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch

Talkin' shit like a snitch

Why you write a song 'bout me

If you really didn't care

You wouldn't wanna share

Tellin' everybody just how you feel

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

You thought that you could really make me moan

I had better sex all alone

{Santana and Puck started laughing}

I had to turn to Santana, just to know what good sex felt like

Now you want me to come back

You must be smokin' crack

I'm goin' elsewhere and that's a fact

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud

Fuck all those nights,

You thought you broke my back with that small ass dick

Well guess what you prick, your sex was whack. Bustin in a minute, yeah, you're the God of sex, psh I'm through with that shit, now that I've got the best

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back with that small ass dick

Well guess what you prick your sex was whack. Bustin under a minute, yeah, you're the God of sex, psh I'm through with that shit, now that I've got the best

Whoa whoa

Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa

Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa

Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa

Uh uh yea

You questioned did I care

Maybe I would have, if you would've gone down there

Now it's over

But I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs

I can't sweat that cause I got to go

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back.

oh oh

uh uh yea

oh oh

uh uh yea

oh oh

uh uh yea

oh oh

uh uh yea

You made me do this!" Rachel drops the mic and walks off the stage and sit down. Leaving everyone speechless. Rachel just completely destroyed Finn on the stage.

"Rachel that was inappropriate, I'll see you in the principal's office."

"No, you will not. I literally just took most of the words from Finn's song and turned it around. He said what he felt about me, which was mostly that I'm burnt bitch, a hoe and that I'm a hack or something. And what was it that he said to Finn... Don't worry I'll wait."

"Rachie he said it wasn't nice."

"Why thank you B that's correct. You said, "that's not nice." Which yes it wasn't nice, but just because he isn't as creative as I am doesn't make his song any less hurtful. I said what I truly felt about him. Just because I killed his precious ego, I'm in trouble? Great leadership you got there Mr. Shue."

"Go to the principal's office or be kicked out of Glee for good."

"And what about what Finn said to me?"

"This isn't about Finn. It's about you."

"When are you going to get off your knees? I know it must hurting something bad."

"What does that even mean?"

"For the last 3 years ... Yes, from sophomore year all the way to our senior year, you've been sucking Finn's toddler penis. Everything he says you instantly jump on. But no let someone talk bad about the 12 interceptions a game quarterback and you're ready to go 12 rounds with us."

"That's enough Rachel. You're just mad because he sees who you truly is."

"Truly are E.D learn some grammar."

"I'm Finn."

"I know who you are E.D."

"Stop calling me that. What does that even mean?"

"Erectile Dysfunction."

"Huh?"

"You can't stay hard. You come way too fast."

"I do not."

"Okay Speedy Gonzales."

"Who's that?"

"The little mouse on the looney tunes cartoon...Damn do you know anything?"

"I know you're not good enough to make it to Broadway."

"And you're not... Even worth me finishing that sentence."

"Let's make a bet then. Loser has to leave Glee."

"What bet? Come on St. Blue Pill."

"Blue pill?"

"My God you annoy my soul! Out with it little engine that couldn't."

"The bet is sectionals is coming up and we both make a team and see who the school picks for the representation of the school."

"Okay, so you want to battle me for control of the Glee club?"

"Yes."

"Loser leaves Glee for good."

"I was already leaving Glee. But I don't want control over Glee. When my team wins it will be the only Glee club standing. New Directions will be as good as done at McKinley. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do."

"Hey I'm the adult here and I say we hold a vote. All for Finn's ideal raise your hand." Of course, Mr. Shue raises his hand along with Kurt, Mercedes and Matt.

"All in favor for Rachel's idea raise your hand." The rest of Glee raises their hands.

"A little stipulation to be added since I am the coach after all. Anyone who joins Rachel's team will be off the team for good. So, when you lose, you can't come running back to us."

"That's a deal...So who's with me?" Rachel asks and Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Puck, Ryder, Kitty, Jake and Tina. Leaving Finn with Kurt, Mercedes, Unique, Joseph.

"We only need 3 people, while you need 8 so good luck with that."

"Actually only 7 with Finn singing lead for us."

"Well need 3 so we're going to get them."

"Don't you mean 2 aren't you singing with them?"

"No, I'm a 3-time National Glee Campion."

"We were co-captains."

"Oh, please without me we wouldn't have won sections sophomore year, let alone 3 national titles."

"Without your best singer, you're going to lose for sure."

"You're right Mr. Shue without me singing for you ... you will lose indefinitely."

"Who's your coach."

"Why me of course."

"You can't be."

"We'll see about that. Let's go team." The team with Rachel leading the way leaves the Glee Club. They gather in an empty classroom.

"Okay so welcome the Glee club."

"What's going to be our name be?" Rachel asked.

"The Trouble-Tones," Quinn said.

"I like that." Santana said.

"Me too. Okay, I've been waiting to do this, so here it goes."

"What is it?"

"It's a little rap I came up with."

"Let's hear it."

"Girl I don't think you know I feel.

But you know me I got to stay real.

Because I run around here every day,

I got to take a moment and pray,

for he brought someone so special in my life.

And I swear one day I'm going to make you my wife.

My life is so much better now

That I have you, which mean my dreams came true.

There is only one thing I have left to say and is will you be my girl today?"

I finished my freestyle rap and Santana goes up and kisses her in front of everyone and says,

"Yes, of course, I'll be your girl."

"Great, now who can we get to join our glee club?"

"I know just the people!" Brittany said.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Now on to the questions. Who do you think Brittany has in mind to join Rachel's club. Do you think Rachel's club will beat Mr. Shue's club? Should Rachel be the coach or sing in the club and just recruit someone to be the coach and if so who would you pick to be the coach? Who would you like to join Rachel's club? What do you think will happen next? I loved writing Rachel's revenge song to Finn. I used Eamon – Fuck It (I don't want you back) for Finn's revenge song to Rachel and Frankee – F U Right Back with an added line or two of my own for Rachel. That little rap at the end was my own. I'm not a rapper or anything. It just came to me, anyways I hope you liked it. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	5. Authors Note

Hello to all my loyal readers, I'm sending you this message to let everyone know that I will be updating my stories real soon. I just created a YouTube Channel. Please go show me some love on there by subscribing to my channel. It's **Born_To_Be_A_Writer** . Please follow instructions below to subscribe. I will be talking about my stories and when I will update. But for now I am doing reactions. Please like comment and subscribe to the three video I posted. I love you guys and I hope you guy can show me love. How about a challenge...Every new subscriber that likes and comment I receive, I will update **ONE of your favorite story** within **48 HOURS**! If you can't find it try this...

Update: I am receiving the subscribers so thank you for that. But you guys have to tell me 2 things.

1\. That you are from Fanfiction. Net.

2\. What story you want to be updated.

I have updated Arrange Marriage twice. Keep the subscribing coming. It motivates me to write faster, because I hate to go back on my word.

GO TO **YOUTUBE** AND  TYPE IN **CMAKLAI** IN THE **YOUTUBE SEARCH BAR ...** THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND ME!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. As promised the next chapter of Arranged Marriage**

* * *

~Shelby's POV~

I see Rachel's name on my caller ID and my heart literally skips a beat. I wonder what wants.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Shelby, I was wondering if I may ask a favor of you." My baby girl needs my help. This is the day I've been waiting for. I just wish I could tell her that she's mine.

"Yes anything, what's up?"

"Mr. Shue and I got into an argument in which I and most of the team quit. We formed our on team called the Trouble-Tones. I was wondering if you wouldn't co-coaching us with Sue."

"Coach Sue agreed to this?"

"No, which is why I was also wondering if you would convince her?"

"Okay, I see what I can do about Sue, but I'm in. See you at practice tomorrow."

"One more thing, Mr. Shue and I will battle it out on stage in front of the school. Team vs. Team and loser has to disband their glee club."

"Okay, when is this?"

"A few days."

"What? How are we supposed to get ready in a few days?"

"Because, we a multi-national's winner and Broadway Icon as our coach." She really is my daughter.

"Okay. Think of songs for everyone and show me tomorrow. I'll call Sue."

"Thanks coach." Mom would be better, but I can wait.

"You're welcome." After I hung up with Rachel, I called Sue as promised. God, I hope this goes well. I'd hate to disappoint Rachel, before I can repair

our relationship.

"Who is this?"

"Really you answer the phone like that?"

"What do you want Shelby?"

"I need you to be the Co-Coach of the Trouble – Tones glee club."

"I thought curly vest was the Coach and the group of tone deaf losers were called the New Directions."

"This is correct, but Rachel and most of the kids quit and formed a new glee club. We battle Mr. Shue in a few days. Loser's team is disbanded. I need you Sue. No one hates Shue as much as you. Plus, it will earn me points with Rachel."

"You still haven't told Rachel that you're her mother and you're back in Lima for her?"

"Nope. I will soon I promise. Help me out here."

"Okay, only if you go on a date with me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I know a power couple when I see one and baby we will destroy everyone together!"

"What if things go wrong with us and you leave the group?"

"We can play what-if all day. We don't know the future, but what I do know is that I am not a quitter! Never have been and never will be! Take a chance

on me Shelby."

"Okay, I go on a date with you. We also keep this on the DL from the group. I need their heads focused."

"You got."

"Meet me at the first practice tomorrow at 3:15pm."

"Sure, and I'll see you this Saturday for our date."

"Done deal see you then." I hung up the phone. Did I just agree to go on a date with Sue? Wow I did not see that coming.

~The Next Day at Glee Club Practice~

I walk into the room and see all the kids and Sue waiting for me. I look over at Rachel and she has a piece of paper in her hands. It appears that Sue has one too.

"Okay Rachel did you think of any songs for the group?"

~Rachel's POV~

"Yes, I have thought of everything and I think I have our set list."

"Let's hear it and we will vote and see if the others agree." Everyone listened closely as I read the list that took me all night to come up with.

"As you know we needed 3 more people, so we recruited, Sunshine, Jesse St. James and Roderick. This is what I came up with:

"With the current and new members of: Roderick, Myself, Sunshine, Jesse, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Ryder, Kitty, Jake, Mike, Tina, Puck. The songs I've

choosing for all of us, is songs, I think will fit our voices. Here it goes, I hope I didn't mess up anyone's song choice.

The Trouble Tones Set List:

Solo: Santana Song: Lightweight Artist: Demi Lovato

Duet: Jesse and Rachel Song: Listen to Your Heart Artist: Roxette

Group 1: Noah, Jake as the Leads with the boys backing them up. Song: Iridescent Artist: Linking Park.

Group 2: Sunshine will lead with the rest of us backing her us. Song: As Long as Your There Artist: Donnie McClurkin."

"Okay, so what does everyone think? Raise your hand if you want this as our set list." Everyone raised their hand I was so happy. I was nervous that no one would like it, other than Santana who seen it last night.

"Okay, we have our set list. Well done Rachel. Let's break off and practice for the rest of the meeting."

"Hold on a second, I managed to get a copy of Mr. Schue's set list."

"Did you steal that?"

"No, the dumbass left the paper in the copier and I just made myself one. Now do you want to hear it or not."

"No, we will win fair and square."

"You are no fun."

"Alright guys let's get to practicing. We need everything to be perfect for the Battle."

"Thanks again Coach Shelby and Sue for doing this for us."

"Just kill it or I'll kill you!"

"Sue, you can't talk to kids that way."

"Fine, kill it or I'll force to join the Cheerios and then I'll kill you." Shelby pinches the tip of her nose and shakes her head.

"We will crush them don't worry Coach."

"You better not Mini Streisand."

"You're welcome Rachel now go practice please." I walk over to Jesse and sit next to him.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful best friend."

"What do you want Jesse?"

"Can you sing for Johnny's 5th birthday party?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"My brother says and I quote 'Rachel is better and she's prettier.' I was personally offended."

"He is right though."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Santana would literally kill you in your sleep, hell me too if that happened."

"No thanks, I like living thank you very much. Plus, my boyfriend wouldn't be happy about it and once again I like living and having my balls where they are."

"You are so dramatic."

"The pot calling the cattle black."

"Touché."

"Stop talking and start practicing before I have you run the school blindfolded." Sue threatens us and we immediately stop. I am not trying to test that theory.

~A Few Days Later at The Battle of the Glee Clubs~

The auditorium was filled with maybe 30 or so kids. I thought it was going to be in front of the student body, but I guess Vice Principal Holly Holiday has other things in mine. She walks out onto the stage with a microphone and says,

"Hey everyone and welcome to the Battle of the Glee Clubs. We have Shelby and Sue's Trouble Tones going up against Mr. Shue's New Directions. The Coaches must sit in the audience the entire time. Both teams will be backstage, Team captains of both teams come forward." Finn and I walked on stage.

~No One's POV~

"I'm Rachel Berry, Trouble Tones Captain."

"I'm Finn Hudson, New Directions Captain."

"Okay, Rachel you will be backstage left and Finn you will be backstage right. You must stay in your assigned area. The rules are simple. Each team will perform a solo, duet, and 2 group numbers. We will do this in rounds. Round 1 will be solos, 2 will be duets, 3 will be the first group number and 4 will be the second group number. At the end I will have the kids selected earlier today vote on the winner and collect the paper, that was given to before they sat down. Audience after each performance, write down their name if you know it, if not the put the team name. To win, one team must have the votes in 3 rounds. In the face of a tie, we will go into sudden death and the captains will battle. Each coach has one challenge flag and can only use it at the end. If a coach uses a challenge flag, that coach gets to force a member of his choosing, to face a member of the opposite team in a face off. But here's the catch since it will be before the counting of the votes, if said coach who threw the flag loses, then opposite team gets to choose which of the 4 rounds will be eliminated. Whichever round the winning team chooses will not be counted. Coaches do you understand the rules?

"Yes." Shelby and Sue said in union.

"Yes." Mr. Shue said.

"Great, Captains?"

"Yes." Rachel and Finn said in union.

"Great let's get this show on the road. First up is Santana Lopez with a solo from the Trouble Tones entitled Lightweight."

Everyone leaves the stage, as Santana walks on stage after looking at Rachel briefly. She takes a deep breath as the piano player begins, Santana opens her mouth and sings so softly and beautifully.

"The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice

When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice"

Santana thinks of Rachel and sings her heart out. Rachel listen intensively with tears forming in her eyes... "

Light on my heart, Light on my feet  
Light in your eyes, I can't even speak  
Do you even know

How you make me weak

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

While Santana is singing the crowd is swaying back and forth with theirs hands in the air.

Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, Light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know

How you make me weak,

Oh whoa I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Santana hits the high note and holds it flawlessly before continuing.

Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

Tina and Brittany are doing a wonderful job backing Santana up.

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart"

Santana kills it, she takes a bow before exiting the stage. She runs in Rachel's arms. Rachel openly cries as she holds her. A moment late, Finn pushes pass them and says,

"No one wants to see that shit, now move so they can call me out and I can outperform you again."

"Just go out there and choke. All you ever do is over sale your ability. Just like when we had sex, I have to show YOU how it's done!"

"It doesn't even matter, I fucked you and dropped you. Now Santana can have my left overs."

"Oh 30-second man, what you don't know is that, left overs are the best part of a meal. Oh, and you better believe, I be devouring that ever single night!" Santana walks up and whispers in his ear,

"The way Rachel's dripping wet pussy tightens around my dick, as I'm hitting it from the back, make her cum so hard." Finn has a deer caught in the head lights look on his face, and I can tell he just came in his shorts.

"Next up in this Glee Club Show Down is Finn Hudson with his solo from the New Directions entitled Stand by Me."

"Go on Finn break a leg..." Santana says as she pushes him on stage. Finn stumbles on stage and grabs the mic...

"Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

Finn sings with a soft tone, and continues.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now"

A random student yells out, "Dude is that a wet spot on your pants? Did you pee on yourself?" Finn ignores, the student.

"Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

Don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

Some students are still laughing thinking he pissed himself.

And when...When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you,"

Finn finishes his song and rushes off stage pushes Santana passed, before she can do anything, Puck, Ryder and Jake held her back.

"He isn't worth it San. We'll get him back later." Finn turns around and says,

"You will get what's coming to you! You can believe that!" He walks off to change his clothes.

"Round 1 is over, it's time for Round 2. This round deal with duets. Since Trouble-Tones went first last round, it's only fair that New Directions goes first this round." Sam and Mercedes's make their way to the front and gets ready. Mercedes turns to Rachel and says,

"This is how a REAL diva performs." Rachel just nods her head as they walked out on stage.

"Here is New Directions with Human Nature"

"{Mercedes}

Looking out

Across the nighttime

The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear his voice

Shake my window

Sweet seducing sighs

{Sam}

Get me out Into the nighttime

Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town

Is just an apple

Then let me take a bite

{Sam and Mercedes}

If they say, Why, Why,

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, Why,  
Does he do me that way

If they say, Why, Why, tell 'em

That it's human nature

Why, Why does he do me that way

{Sam}

Reaching out

To touch a stranger

Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that girl

She knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

{Sam and Mercedes}

If they say, Why, Why,

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, oh why, does he do me that way

If they say, Why, Why,

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, oh why, does he do me that way

{Mercedes}

I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way  
Oh why Oh why  
Looking out Across the morning

Where the city's heart begins

To beat Reaching out I touch his shoulder

{Sam and Mercedes}

I'm dreaming of the street

If they say, Why, Why, tell 'em

That it's human nature Why, Why, does

He do me that way If they say, Why, Why, tell 'em

That it's human nature Why, Why does

He do me that way

{Mercedes}

I like livin' this way

{Sam}

I like lovin' this way

{Mercedes}

Oh why Oh why

{Sam and Mercedes}

Why, why, tell 'em That it's human nature Why."

"That's how it's done! Take notes and learn how the Mercedes - the true Diva defeated Rachel thinks she the best singer in the world Berry. They walk off laughing. Rachel looked at her team and said,

"They are so nervous and scared, because they feel it's necessary to remind us of their talent. They want to get in our heads, throw us off our game! Are we going to let that happen?"

"No!" The group says in Union.

"We are the trouble tones, we set the tone, they don't scare us, we scare them! Now let's go out there and take what's ours!" They put their hands in and cheers one last time.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please read and review. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?** **This Chapter was so long like 7,000 words long. So, I had to break it up. Here is Part 1. Please enjoy.** **Until Next Time See You Later!**

 **A/N 2: Also, don't forget to Subscribe to my YouTube at Born_To_Be_A_Writer (It's a Golden State Warriors Yellow and Blue Picture) Until Next Time See You Later! PM if you still cannot find it and I will share a link to one of my videos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is Part 2 of Arrange Marriage**

"The next duet is Trouble Tones Rachel and Jesse." Jesse and Rachel hugged and then took to the stage to blow Sam and Mercedes out the water.

"{Rachel}

I know there's something

In the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look

In your eyes, yea

You've built a love

But that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven

Turns too dark

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

{Jesse}

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

{Rachel and Jesse}

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Yeah

{Rachel}

Sometimes you wonder

If this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are

All lost in the tide, yeah

{Jesse}

They're swept away and

Nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging

To your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

{Rachel}

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

{Rachel and Jesse}

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Oh, oh, oh, oh

{Rachel}

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you can't find the words

{Rachel and Jesse}

The sense of magic

The beauty that's been

Beauty that's been

When love was wilder

Than the wind

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

{Rachel}

Listen to your heart

{Jesse}

Listen to your heart

{Rachel}

There's nothing else you can do

{Rachel and Jesse}

I don't know where you're going And I don't know why

{Rachel}

But listen to your heart

{Jesse}

Listen to your heart Before, oh! Listen to your heart

{Rachel and Jesse}

Listen to your heart

Take a listen to it,

whoa I don't know

where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye" Jesse and Rachel took a bow and walked off the stage. Santana was the first to greet Rachel with a kiss.

"Babe you were amazing."

"Thanks baby, but I couldn't have been, so amazing without my leading man Jesse."

"You are very welcome Rae. We got this! The way the crowed responded to us...Man it's like the stage is where we belong."

"My exact feeling. We going to famous, you and me."

"I can't agree more Rae. I'm going to call my boyfriend, be right back."

"Okay, tell Aaron I said hi." Jesse nobs his head and walks out the auditorium.

"Round 2 is over and now get ready for Round 3. Now remember, Round 3 and 4 will consist of 2 group numbers. 1 for Round 3 and 1 for Round 4. Trouble Tones, will go first, after a 10- minute break."

Everyone leaves and walks around for a bit. Jesse returns as the boys get ready for their group number. After everyone returns and has a seat, the boys take the stage and kills it.

"{Jake}

When you were standing

In the wake of devastation

When you were waiting on

The edge of the unknown

And with the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying, "Save me now!"

You were there, impossibly alone

{Everyone}

Do you feel cold

And lost in desperation?

You build up hope,

But failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go... Let it go

{Puck}

And in a burst of light

That blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

You felt the gravity of tempered grace

Falling into empty space

No one there to catch you in their arms

{Everyone}

Do you feel cold

And lost in desperation?

You build up hope,

But failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go… Let it go

Do you feel cold

And lost in desperation?

You build up hope,

But failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go... Let it go

Let it go… Let it go

Let it go… Let it go

{Jake and Puck}

Do you feel cold

And lost in desperation?

You build up hope,

But failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go… Let it go" The crowed burst into cheers. The group leaves the stage after taking a bow.

"That was electric."

"Yeah it was."

"Is it always like that?" Roderick asks.

"Yeah pretty much."

"And now the New Directions with "Keep Holding On". The team lead by Finn took the stage after giving Rachel and her team a series of diary looks.

" {Mercedes}

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

{Finn}

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

{Mercedes and Finn}

No, I won't give in

{Everyone}

Keep holding on,

Cause you know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong.

{Mercedes and Finn}

Cause you to know

I'm here for you,

There's Nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way

When it comes to the truth so

{Everyone}

Keep holding on

{Mercedes and Finn}

Cause you to know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through

{Finn}

So far away I wish you

Were here before it's too

Late this could all disappear.

{Mercedes and Finn}

Before the doors close

And it comes to end

With you by my side

I will fight and defend,

I'll fight and defend yeah…

{Everyone}

Keep holding on

Cause you know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong cause

I'm here for you

I'm here for you

{Mercedes and Finn}

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way

When it comes to the

Truth so keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it

Through we'll make it through

Hear me when I say

When I say I'll believe,

Nothings gonna change

Nothings gonna change

Destiny

Whatever's meant to

Be will work out perfectly.

{Everyone}

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…

La... La… La… La… La…

La… La… La… La… La…

La… La…La… La… La…  
KEEP HOLDING ON

Cause you to know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through  
Just stay strong cause

You know I'm here

For you I'm here for you.

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth

So, keep holding on

Cause you know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…

{Everyone}

Keep holding on

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…Ha…

Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way

When it comes to the truth

So, keep, keep holding on

{Mercedes and Finn}

Cause you know

We'll make it through

We'll make it through"

"Round 3 is over and it's time for the final round. The second group number. New Directions is up first." Finn and his team head back on stage with a smirk on their faces. Santana walks up behind Rachel and holds close.

"I can't wait to wipe the smirk off their faces. They really think they have this in the bag."

"We are going to keep letting them think that. All we can do is focus on the next performance."

The performance starts and Rachel laughs, of course Shue will go for their most liked song.

"{Mercedes}

I'm just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin'

Anywhere

{Finn}

Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

{Kurt}

A singer in a smoky room

{Sugar}

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

{Everyone}

For a smile they can share

The night It goes on and on

And on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin'

In the night Streetlight,

People

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

{Mercedes}

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time

{Finn}

Some will win,

Some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

{Everyone}

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin'

In the night Streetlight,

People  
Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight,

People

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight,

People

Don't stop!"

"We have to kill it. Sunshine, I need you to bring us home. I mean bring everything that you have and leave it on that stage tonight." Rachel says, as the crowd goes crazy for their song.

"I'm going to bring the house down, as best I could." Shelby and Sue walks up.

"I know we agreed not to be backstage, but this is the final performance and we wanted to say that we are so proud of you. Win or Lose you guys are champions. But just to keep Sue's heart intact let's go out there and win this."

"If you lose, you ALL will be on the Cheerios. I DEMAND GREATNESS!"

"What Sue's trying to say, is good luck and have fun."

"I will not have that over-greased, curly hair, vest wearing, jackass beat me...I swear to all..."

"We are going back to our seats now, good luck." Shelby said pushing Sue towards the exit.

"Game Over!" Finn says as he walks, to where his team gathers.

"Now it's time for the Trouble Tones final performance then we will see who will emerge victorious." Sunshine takes center stage,

"{Sunshine}  
All my life

I've waited for the right

Moment to let you know,

I don't wanna let you go,

But now I've realized

That there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel,

This much I know is real

So, I'll refuse to waste

One more second

Without you knowin' my heart…

{Everyone}

Baby,

Cause I don't need anything

Else but your love,  
Nothing but you mean a thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

Holding me,

Touching me

I swear

All of the rest could just disappear

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there.

{Sunshine}

Take these words,

Don't let them go unheard,

This is me reaching out,

I hope you can hear it now

Cause, baby my heart said stay,

Take it, it's yours to break

I'd rather try and lose,

Than keep this love from you,

Yeah…

{Everyone}

So, I'll refuse to

Waste one more second

Without you knowin' my heart

Baby, cause I don't need anything

Else but your love,

Nothing but you means a thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

Holding me,

Touching me

I swear

All of the rest could just disappear

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there.

{Sunshine}

Each day and night,

That I've kept this a secret,

It'd kill me; it's time to share

What I feel inside

{Everyone}

I don't need anything

Else but your love,

Nothing but you mean,

A thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

Holding me,

Touching me

I swear  
All the rest could just disappear

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there...

As long as you're there..." Sunshine belts out the last note and the crowds is on their feet cheering before she's even done. Once the song ends, the Trouble Tones bow and exit the stage. Will throws down the challenge flag, Holly reappears.

"Will has thrown down the challenge flag, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes."

"Shelby and Sue, do you accept the challenge?"

"I must talk with my team."

"Certainly, but know if declined, then you automatically lose."

"Understood." Shelby and Sue walks backstage and says,

"So, what do you guys think?"

"We have no choice in the matter. If we say no we lose. They have something up their sleeves. Why else will they throw the flag? They have clearly been beaten."

"It Will! He has always been sneaky!"

"I think I know what they are going to do... They are going to make Mercedes battle Rachel. Mercedes will sing 'And I'm telling you', because she kills that song. For Rachel I'm thinking 'Don't Rain on My Parade." Brittany says and they look at her with amazement.

"Brittany that is a great observation. If they were smart that's what they will do."

"I need an answer?" Holly shouts at us.

"Yes, we accept."

"Captains and coaches on stage please." Once we all were on stage.

"Will and Finn have you decided who will battle for you?"

"Yes, we choose Kurt."

"Okay, Rachel and Shelby have you chosen?"

"Yes, we choose Rachel." Shelby announced.

"Wait you can't choose captains." Will says outraged.

"There is nothing in the rules that's says otherwise, but in the face of being fair, can you guys pick another singer?"

"Sure, we choose Sunshine."

"You can't, she already sung a solo."

"Mr. Shue..." Holly was cut off by Rachel...

"If I may something."

"Sure."

"Since every person on my team is way better than yours, how about we leave it up to the audience chose the person and the song?"

"That's sounds good." Holly said as she turned to the crowd.

"Okay, fine."

"The choices of person and song will be final."

"Understood." Rachel said while Finn and Will remained silent.

"Okay, is everybody having a good time." The crowd screams.

"Glad to hear it. Okay, so I need you to raise your hand to choose a member of Rachel's team and Finn's team for the sudden death battle.

"No, we already chose our person." Will says outraged.

"Sorry, but out of fairness they will choose for both of you. Since you had an objection to everyone team Rachel chose."

"But..."

"Or you can forfeit the challenge and Rachel's team will win." Holly said,

"Okay, continue."

"Thank you. Now let's start with Rachel's team. Raise your hand for Rachel."

"Okay that's about 24 of you."

"Santana…20."

"Puck...15"

"Jake…7"

"Sunshine...All of you."

"Mike…0."

"Tina….0."

"Kitty…12."

"Roderick…24."

"Quinn…19."

"Brittany…18."

"Jesse…All of you."

"Okay, we have a tie between Sunshine and Jesse. Rachel, you must choose right now."

"Can I have 2 minutes?"

"30 seconds." Rachel rushes off stage and says,

"Okay, so Jesse and Sunshine you won. I have to choose out of you two, so who wants to do it?"

"Sunshine should do it. She's an amazing singer and she can bring this home for us."

"Sunshine."

"I think Jesse would be better."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't do it again."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you and that's why you are on my team. I need you to out sing anyone on that stage. Even if it's Mercedes."

"I can't."

"You can. You are a just as good as I am and I have beaten Mercedes before and so can you."

"Rachel's time is up."

"Sunshine, please I need you."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Great thanks." Rachel rushes back on stage.

"Rachel, I need an answer."

"Sunshine."

"Okay, any song request." Most of the crowd screamed All by myself, Listen or All of me.

"Okay, so what I'm hearing is you guys want to hear: All by myself, Listen, or All of me."

"Yeah." The crowed yells out.

"Okay, so raise your hand for All of me."

"5."

"Listen?"

"26."

"All by myself."

"27."

"Okay so we have for Team Rachel – Sunshine singing All by Myself. Now on to Finn's team. Raise your hand for Finn."

"27."

"Mercedes…23."

"Kurt…27."

"Sugar…29." The crowed burst out laughing, but stops when Sue looks at them.

"Sam…29."

"Joseph…18."

"Nick…0"

"John…2."

"Eric…0"

"Artie…25."

"Mason…25."

"Jacob…12."

"Unique…9."

"You have 30 seconds to choose between Sugar and Sam." Will angerly says,

"Sam."

"Okay I need songs." The crowd yelled out Billionaire, Hello or Baby.

"Okay, so what I'm hearing is Billionaire, Hello or Baby. Right?"

"Yes!"

Okay, raise your hand for Hello."

"25."

"Baby."

"13."

"Billionaire."

"29."

"For Finn's team we have Sam singing Billionaire."

"Since, you threw down the challenge flag Will, you will get to choose who go first."

"We will." Everyone left the stage, Sam came out and sung his song,  
{Sam}

"I wanna be a billionaire

So freakin' bad

Buy all of the things

I never had

I wanna be on the cover of

Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shinin' lights

Yeah, a different city every night  
Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of,

Everyday Christmas

Give Artie a wish list

I'd probably pull an

Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies

That ain't never had it

Give away a few Mercedes like

"Here lady, have this" And last but not least

Grant somebody their last wish

It's been a couple months that

I've been single so

You can call me Artie Claus

Minus the Ho Ho Ho Ha, get it?

I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And darn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

Yeah, can't forget about me stupid

Everywhere I go

Imma have my own theme music

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

Ahh, yeah yeah  
A different city every night

Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh, oooh oh oooh

When I'm a Billionaire

Oh, oooh oh oooh

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him

On his political etiquette

Toss a couple million in the air

Just for the heck of it

But keep the fives, twenties,

Tens and bens completely separate

Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession

But let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take

Whatever's left and just split it up

So, everybody that

I love can have a couple bucks

And, not a single tummy around me

Would know what hungry was

Eating good,

Sleeping soundly

I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket,

Pull out your wallet,

Put it in the air and sing...

I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad

Buy all of the things I never had

I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shinin' lights

A different city every night

Oh I… I swear,

The world better prepare,

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh, oooh oh oooh

When I'm a Billionaire

Oh, oooh oh oooh

I wanna be a billionaire So freakin' bad"

"Thank you and now Sunshine with her song...All By Myself"

"When I was young

I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun

Those days are gone

Living alone

I think of all the friends I have known

When I dial the telephone

Nobody's home

All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

Hard to be sure

Sometimes I feel so insecure

And loves so distant

And obscure Remains the cure  
All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna live

All by myself

Anymore

When I was young

I never needed anyone

Making love was just for fun

Those days are gone

All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna live

Oh, don't wanna live

By myself, by myself Anymore

By myself Anymore…. Whoa,"

"Thank you. Okay, now hold 1 finger if you vote for Sam. And 2 fingers if you vote for Sunshine. Okay, hold them up." Everyone in the audience held up 2 fingers, not one person had 1 finger up.

"The winner of the challenge is Sunshine from the Trouble Tones. Congratulations Sunshine. Shelby and Sue, you get to render 1 of the performances invalid."

"Round 4's performance."

"Okay, audience put a line through Finn's team performance in round 4 and pass your papers to the front and we will start counting. Now I should receive 32 pieces of paper." Once all the papers collected and counted. Ms. Holliday came back on stage with two trophies one big and one small.

"May I have both teams and their couches on stage please." Everyone got on stage. Finn's team to the left and Rachel's team to the right.

"Okay here are the results. Round 1 - winner is… The Trouble Tones. Round 2 winner is… The Trouble Tones. Round 3 winner is… The Trouble and The Trouble Tones wins Round 4 by default. So, The Battle of the Glee Clubs 2017 is The Trouble Tones." The crowd went crazy, Rachel and her whole team screamed and jumped up and down. Shelby grabbed the first-place trophy and extended her hand to Will, who ignored it and walked off the stage.

Shelby just smiled and shook her head. They had won and proved they were the better team. Plus, Rachel proved to the whole school that without her and her team signing for Mr. Shue that wouldn't have won 3 national titles. Rachel sees Finn yelling at Kurt and his team while Mr. Shue does nothing at all. As usual. Kurt looks over at Rachel and smiles. As everyone was leaving, Shelby and Sue looked at each other and said,

"We did it. Our first trophy as co-coaches. There is more to come I'm sure of it."

"Damn straight." They walk off to the choir room where Mr. Shue was talking to his team.

"GET OUT!" Will shouted.

"No! You know the rules, we won this is officially our room. As we our the only Glee Club at this school! You and your team is disbanded."

"WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Finn yelled.

"I thought you might say that...Boys go ahead. They are trespassing in a room that belongs to the Trouble Tones glee club." 5 strong security guards came in and escorted them out. Of course, Finn had to be dragged out, as he had the nerve to try and fight the men. That didn't last long.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BITCH!" Finn shouted at Rachel. In which she ignored.

"Okay, congratulations on our first completion. We will win many more. Your captain Rachel would like to say something."

"We did it guys. You all did an amazing job. After each competition we will award the MVP. The first ever MVP award goes to Sunshine for leading us in our group 2 performance and winning the battle against Sam. She proved that with talent and hard work, you can achieve anything. Nerves melted away and she sung her heart out and I couldn't be prouder to have her apart of my team. Sunshine please come here."

"Thank you everyone. I never won anything that was voted on by my peers. I appreciate and love you all." A group hug begins.

"Okay, next week on Monday, we start preparing for sectionals. For now, go home and be proud of what you did here today… The team leaves and Rachel heads to her locker with Santana and Puck. When the locker door opens a slushy is throw in Rachel's face, with a note on her mirror that read,

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING BITCH!" Santana and Puck pissed off, take off storming down the halls looking for Finn. When they saw him and they saw red and couldn't be held responsible for what was about to happen right?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please read and review. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Until Next Time See You Later!**

 **A/N 2: Also, don't forget to Subscribe to my YouTube at Born_To_Be_A_Writer (It's a Golden State Warriors Yellow and Blue Picture) Until Next Time See You Later! PM if you still cannot find it and I will share a link to one of my videos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers, I am back, and I would like to take the time to say thank you for being so patient with me. I know this isn't that long, so I am sorry about that, but more will be coming. Make sure you answer every question please. You never know I just might use your suggestion, and if I do, of course I will give you credit. A special thank you to** _ **Beccah27**_ **, she has been there for me, always checking in on me and being a great friend. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

 **Chapter # 8**

~ Santana's P.O.V ~

Moments after Rachel got slushed, I knew it was Finn's immature ass and I couldn't wait until I get my hands on that son of a bitch. Noah and I roamed the halls mad as hell looking for Finn. Suddenly Noah stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Tana, look down the hall to the right."

"Oh, that mother fucker's is going to pay."

"We need to play this cool." Noah said trying to calm me down, but it didn't work ... All I saw was RED! I ran as fast as I could with Noah behind me and tackled his ass as hard as I could through the glass doors. I stepped through it and began raining down punches to his ugly ass face. When a pair of arms grab me from behind, just in time before Mr. Shue showed up and helped Finn up and walked him to the nurse's office.

Noah dragged me into the janitor's closet and said,

"What the hell were you thinking Tana? You could get expelled for that shit. Look I'll do some crowd control, I'll be back. Don't leave!"

"I got it!"

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

Noah finally returns and has a slushy in his hand.

"Did you throw slushies at people?" I asked curious.

"No, I got this for you. I thought you might be thirsty with all the fighting you just did. I got word that Finn's okay. He will have to live with the shame of getting his ass beat by a girl, but he's cool."

"Thanks, and your right, I am quite thirsty. So, what did you tell people."

"I told them, that if they open up their mouths, I'll fuck up everyone in their family."

"Thanks for that. I just saw RED man, you know how hot I get."

"Tana, you and I have the worst tempers I know. So, trust me when I say, I get it really, I do, but you can't be doing shit like that, with only months before we are out of this hell hole. Not to mention, you know how uncle Tony would be if you got expelled. It would be a blood bath." Yeah pretty much I thought.

"I get it Puck, I was just so mad."

"Punch a wall next time."

"I'll look into that. Let's grab Rachel and head to IHOP, because I wants me some pancakes."

"I could eat."

"When are you not hungry Puck."

"Oh, shut it She-Hulk."

"Don't hate, because I'm a better football player then you are."

"That was a hell of a tackle. I got to give it to you on that one."

"Thank you." We walked out the closet to see are Rachel talking to Kurt. And for some reason, I got a bad feeling about it.

~ Rachel's P.O.V ~

I just came from the girl's lockers room. I had to shower and change my clothes, because that slushy did a number on me. As I was walking, I wasn't looking were I was going when I literally ran into Kurt.

"Oh, my bad I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rachel, I wanted to talk to you anyways if that's cool."

"Is this a set up or something?"

"No, I just want to talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Let's sit." We walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"I don't have anything Rachel... Look." Kurt stands up lifts his shirt and turns around and the empty his pockets and backpack.

"Okay I believe you, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that my brother went too far with the slushy, after you did nothing to him."

"Me getting slushed isn't nothing new."

"I know it's just that I felt bad. To tell you the truth, I have been feeling bad ever since you left Glee. You, Mercedes and I were the best singers in that club, and I feel like I lost a good friend."

"You did lose a good friend, the moment you decided to be on Finn's side. I don't care if he's your brother or not. What said to me was wrong, then singing that song about me… At some point you just got to draw the line and say, 'dude you crossed the line'."

"I know, and to show you that I'm trying to earn back your friendship, I'll even tell you something that Finn doesn't want out in the public."

"What?"

"So, you heard about what happened to Quinn and Brittany last week right?" Of course, I did. They told us the next day. It took me hours to calm San and Noah down. They wanted to take Q's father out the game.

"No, what happened?"

"Well apparently, Quinn and Brittany were making out when Quinn's dad came home early. He caught them in bed together and kicked Britt out. After throwing her down a flight of stairs. Quinn had to leave as well, because she wouldn't break it off with Brittany."

"Wow that's a lot. What about the Finn thing?"

"Well Finn was the whole reason Quinn's dad came home early. We found out where he worked and told him that Quinn was having sex with Brittany in her room, to go home quickly." Really now that I didn't know.

"So, you are saying that you and Finn are personally responsible for messing Britt up?"

"Yes, we are! I am telling you this in good faith. Please don't tell Santana." I put on my fake smile and performed.

"Hey, you got my word, I won't tell Santana."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I got you Kurt. No worries."

"Okay, lets hang out soon."

"Okay sure." He's up to something, since when did he want to be friends. But I will give him the benefit of the doubt. Santana and Noah walk up to us.

"Hey are you okay?" Noah asked me.

"What did lady lips want?" Santana and her weird nick names.

"He said he was wanted to be friends again. That Finn went too far and he was feeling bad."

"He's lying!" Santana said in outrage with Noah nodding his head.

"My Jewish Princess you know he's setting you up." Noah says with concern.

"Listen, I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know I could be reaching a bit, and I still don't trust him fully, but what if he's for real? He did tell me some info I bet you would like." Santana rolls her eyes and asked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"So, Kurt told me that he and Finn were behind the Q and B thing. Finn and Kurt found which law firm Q's dad worked at, called him and told him that his daughter was sleeping with B." Anger filled Santana's eyes and I can see flashes of red as she takes off running down the hall, I managed to catch up to her and drag her into the nearest closet and lock the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING." She yelled at me.

"Santana, we have to think logically about this." I said trying to reason with her.

"FUCK LOGIC! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS!" She said going for the door, so I turn her around, and kiss her deeply, and she returns the kiss. Then she breaks apart from me.

"You calm now... Can we talk about this?" Before she could answer, we hear Finn's voice from outside the door.

"WHERE THAT BITCH AT? HEY, YOU SEEN THAT DYKE SANTANA!" Finn shouts down the hall to people. Then Noah's voice could be heard.

"Puck where is that bitch Santana?"

"Hey watch your mouth." Noah says defending Santana.

"Watch my mouth? Santana better watch her back, because I'm coming for her!" That's all it took for Santana to grab the door and I had to think quick so turned her around, and I pulled her pants down, and started jerking her off. Once she was hard enough, I placed her penis in my mouth, and began to suck hard.

"Oh my God." Santana says as she lets go of the door knob and leans back again it. I am going to town on her penis. I continue to bob my head in and out licking the sides and twisting my hands as I'm sucking her off.

"Yesssss! Your mouth feels soooo good!" I look up at her, and she has her eyes closed biting her bottom lip.

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

Santana cums in my mouth, and I shallow all that is given to me. Finn asked me to give him head a few times, but I always said no, I thought it would be disgusting, but I quite enjoyed myself. She tastes likes apples. I cannot believe she came in my mouth and I shallowed it. You learn something new every day. I release her penis from my mouth and stands up whipping my mouth with a dry towel. Yes, it could be a dirty one, but really, I had a whole dick in my mouth and shallowed her cum, I think I'll be fine with this towel.

Santana is catching her breath as she pulls her pants back up, tucking away her penis in her special underwear.

"Thanks for that, but why did you do it?"

"Santana you were in full rage black out mode. You were about to fuck Finn up. So, I tried kissing you, then we heard him outside this door running his mouth, and you had enough and was about to go outside, so I did what I knew for sure would calm you down."

"I'm a bit disappointed." I look down, I guess I didn't do as good of a job as I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this was my first time doing that. Did I hurt you or something?" Then it must have clicked what she said.

"Oh no baby no. That was amazing, seriously. But I said it was disappointing because I wanted the first time we have any kind of sex whether it be actual sex or oral...I wanted it to special and, in our room, or something. I'm rambling... Just ignore me, I make no sense right now." I looked at her and seen that she meant ever word.

"I'm sorry then. I wanted it to be special as well and not have the janitor's closet be the first place I give you oral pleasure. I just couldn't allow you to attack Finn. We must think about this logically. We have to come up with a solid plan."

"Okay, I see your point and your right I already flew out the handle once today."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Puck and I went searching for Finn after he threw that slushy in your face. We found him... Well Puck found him, and I tackled his ass through the glass door near the Senior hallway, raining punches all over her ugly face. Puck grabbed and shoved me into the nearest janitor's closet and told me I had to be smart about this."

"He's right you know."

"Yeah I guess. We were coming to get you, so we could go to IHOP."

"We can do that. We need to leave before you see Finn again."

"We have to talk more about sex in school."

"Not happening again...There we talked, can we go eat now?"

"I thought you said no sex in school."

"Must you be so crude."

"Okay, Okay, Okay… Let's go." My luck ran because as soon as we leave the closet, we literally ran into Finn.

"There you are you bit..." Santana interrupted to say,

"Let me stop you right there Finn, you already got your ass beat by me in front of your friends, do you really need to get ass beat again in private?" Finn looking like we wanted to tear Santana apart, so I intervened.

"You two need to stop it. Finn leave her alone! Hell leave all of us alone! I don't want nothing to do with you and neither does my girlfriend and my friends."

"That bitch tackled me!"

"You threw a slushy in my face for no reason."

"I had a reason."

"What was it?"

"You threw us out of our choir room, and got the new directions disbanded."

"Because you lost! The rules stated that: Whichever Glee club was left standing, then that Glee club would be the only one in school. You agreed, we had battle of the Glee Clubs in which you lost!"

"You cheated! You took away our performance that would have gotten us that victory."

"You still wouldn't have won, because we won rounds 1-3 and you had to have 3 rounds to win. But we won all four rounds, because of Mr. Shue. He threw the flag, and you guys declined everyone we picked, so the crowd decided, and we won simple!"

"Whatever, just tell your bitch to watch her back or else." Santana looked at him and said,

"My dude you are nothing, but empty threats. I better watch my back? Oh no it's you that should be watching out for me." Santana says chuckling at first then turned deadly serious.

"You think a slushy is all I got for you?" Finn said chuckling as well.

"I don't care what you have or don't have for that matter, just stay away from us, and we will do the same." Santana said using her brain and not her anger.

"Now you are running scared?" Finn said laughing in Santana's face.

"I have not moved an inch since you got here. Look at my face, look into my eyes...Do I seem scared to you?" I could see a hint of fear in Finn's eyes, which prompt me to pull Santana to the left and we walked round Finn.

"Scary bitch!" Santana was about to say something, but I kissed her and told her to let it go. We walked out of the school and into the parking lot, walking to her car. When Noah came up from behind us, and put his arms around us, Santana took his arm and flipped him to the ground and then let go when she seen it was Noah.

"Puck what the hell! We just had another run in with Finn, and you sneak up on us, dude come on use your brain."

"My bad, okay I'm sorry. Uncle Tony would be proud."

"Yes, I'm sure that Tony would love to know that our sessions with the trainer is paying off, but you have to think smarter than just attacking Santana." Noah looked at me like I was crazy.

"San can I speak to you over here." He said in a serious tone, which had me concern.

"What you have to say to her, you can say it right here."

"No, no I can't. This is family business!" He said with a bit of an attitude, which threw me off, because he seldom gets angry with me.

"Well even more of a reason then...I'm in the family!" I say looking at Noah. I already know he's in the family or else I wouldn't have said anything. I take my oath's seriously. Noah looked at Santana and she sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Explain what you mean?" Noah said not fully believing me and not wanting to break his oath.

"In the car, not in public." I told him. Santana unlocked her car and we all got in as Santana pulled off in the direction of IHOP.

 **A/N: Thanks for staying with me while I dealt with some personal problems. I have gotten so many responses to continue this story, which I always was. It just took a little time. But I am back and hopefully I can be consistent with my uploading. I cannot guarantee anything. Just know that I am not discontinuing any of my stories, I can promise you that.**

 **A/N2: On to the questions. Do you think Kurt wanting to be friends with Rachel is a setup? If yes what do you think the outcome will be? What do you think Finn has in store for Santana? How do you think Puck will respond to Rachel joining the family? Should we focus a chapter on Rachel getting her little brother from the Berry's? Do you want an update on Quinn and Brittany? Do you want more school pez-berry? Or Home pez-berry? When you think Rachel will figure out Shelby survived the crash and she's her mother? Do you think Tony was telling the truth about what happened to Santana's mother? I know a lot of question, but I value your opinion. Let me know what you think. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter, no you are not dreaming. I said I would try to be consistent and this is me trying. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

~ Noah P.O.V ~

There is no way that Rachel could be apart of the family business. If she is ... why would she choose this life? Rachel has something that Santana and I didn't have ... A choice. I was forced to join just like Santana, but I was force to join to protect Santana, and we even pretend dated to protect her secret. I love my cousin, and I will hurt anyone that comes near her, but as evidence would allow she does not need my help. Got damn that was one hell of a tackle. Man I cannot get that out my head.

"Noah, I am in the family like you and Santana. We are a family of assassins. Right now the three of us are training. Santana didn't have a choice, but I did, and I wanted to join. She will soon be my wife, and I want us to share in everything." Wait did she say wife? Are they engaged? Since when? Didn't they just get together?

"Wait hold up...You chose this life because you're getting married to Santana?" I asked confused.

"Yes I did, and I'm so happy that we can be honest with one another. You've been my best friend for my whole life, and now I can share this with you as well." I grow a little angry, how can she be happy, and okay with this?

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Why on God's green earth would agree to be in this family. You don't even like killing animals or eating them, how in the hell will you kill a person?" Santana looked me at through the rearview mirror and said,

"Hey Puck you gotta chill okay. She was forced into an arranged marriage with me, because her fathers couldn't pay back a million dollar debt. But we have grown to like each other a lot. She chose this." Santana spoke up.

"So, if I'm hearing this right, because your future was ripped away from you by your idiotic fathers, that you said the hell with logic, I'm bound to a life of being a killers wife, so hey I want to be one too. Rach you are a special kind dumb. You're smart in school, but dumb as hell in the streets." Okay maybe I went too far, because now Santana looks like she wants to kill me, and Rachel looks hurt.

Santana pulls off the road, turns the car off, and turns to fully face me, and at that moment I knew I fucked up.

"Now you listen here Noah Eduardo Puckerman...You are my cousin, and I love more then anything, and ill do anything for you because we're family. But if you ever talk that way to wife again, so help me God I will fuck you up! This woman happens to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"San..." I began but got interrupted.

"No, I'm talking now, and you will listen!" I get slightly upset, because who she think she talking too? Then I looked in her eyes and saw fire...I swear it was legit fire in her eyes, and I remembered oh she's talking to me...my anger was replaced with a bit of fear.

"Look let me calm down a bit. Puck I spent the night with her, and I forgot my special underwear, so when I woke up with a hard on. You know what she did?" I shook my head no.

"She told me that she was happy that I had a penis, and that I wasn't a freak. She said our kids would be half of her and half of me. That she was attracted to me as a person, and not what's between my legs. I told her about our family, and how I wanted to be a doctor but couldn't...Can you guess what she said?" I shook my head again.

"She told me that just because we do what we do, doesn't mean that we can't make our dreams come true. We will be the most successful couple in New York. I will be a Broadway Superstar and you will be the famously known top surgeon. That what's she told me. She wanted to join and I am happy she did, because we don't have any secrets between one another. But don't you ever call her dumb or a special kind of dumb, because this woman is the bravest person in this car, after everything she has been through. The bullying, losing her right to marry who she wants, her fathers leaving everything." Rachel wipes a tear from eyes.

"Thank you baby. It means a lot to me that you feel that way, and you don't have to worry because I chose you a long time ago. Noah what you said hurt. It did, but you have to understand that I am not throwing away my life or my future, I've had a crush on her for a very long time and you know that. She apologized to me, and we had a deep talk and got down to why she did what she did.

I forgave her, and we decided that we would be friends first. She is an amazing woman. She's so fearless and protective but also vulnerable and scared at times. Santana will be my wife one day, not because I am forced to, but because I simply cannot live my life without her. I want to feel as if she's my oxygen and I'm only existing when I can hold her in my arms and call her mine. We will get there one day. Until then we are getting to know each other. I hope that we can move passed this. You're my best friend, and I love you like a brother...Say something please." Rachel tells me, and I feel like an asshole.

"Santana and Rachel I hear you, honestly I do and I am very sorry for what I said, I was just shocked and scared for you Rachel. How will you react when Santana, me or you are assigned to kill someone?"

"Noah I thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it, but I knew what I was getting into when I signed the contract and recited the speech. To take a life weigh a lot me, I'm not going to lie. But it's my job. Santana has it worse, she will be saving people's lives by day and taking them by night. But you know how we will cope with that? How we will get through it?" Rachel said, and Santana answered.

"Together?"

"Yes Santana that's right. The three of us will get through it together...Why? Because we are family that's why."

"I'm glad you didn't start singing 'We Are Family' or something." I said cracking a joke, making Santana and Rachel laugh.

"I can always do that if you want. But seriously, it's us against the world. We have to have each other's back. You in Noah? Are you with us? Or are just another family member we don't associate with?" I have seen such passion before. She's really determined to have the best of both worlds, and I say why the hell not.

"Yes I am, under one circumstance." I say.

"What?" Santana and Rachel said in union.

"We always be honest with each other no matter what. No bullshit, no lies and no fucking drama deal?"

"Deal." Santana and Rachel said in union again.

"Can we go eat now I'm starving, and we should be a few minutes away from the restaurant." I say, and Rachel turns around and say as Santana turns back around as well.

"I feel you bro." Rachel said.

"Me too, I just couldn't allow you to disrespect my wife tho." Santana said, and Rachel just smiles.

"I'm super hungry, so can we go babe?" Rachel say to Santana as she nods her head and starts the car again driving to IHOP.

~ Finn P.O.V ~

God I wonder where that boy is. I swear if Kurt's ass isn't here in 5 seconds...I'll... Oh good there he is.

"Kurt what took you so long man?"

"I was busy making nice with Rachel." Overcome with anger, I grabbed the frist full of his shirt, and slammed him against the locker.

"You fucked my girl? You lying son of a bitch! I trusted you, so what are bi or something. You are my fucking brother man..." I said punching Kurt in the stomach.

"Finn stop..." Kurt says on the ground, I go to kick him when Dave of all people stops me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dave asked helping Kurt to his feet.

"Why do you care what I do to that half bitch half dead man." I say getting madder.

"How can someone be half dead? Nevermind don't answer that. Answer why you hit Kurt?" Dave said with his arms crossed and then it clicked.

"You fucking faggot! You want to suck his dick or something? Is that why you protecting queer eye for the straight guy?"

"Why do you know that show? Nevermind again. Why are you mad?" Dave keeps asking.

"Fine if you must know, he fucked my girl." Why the fuck is Dave laughing?

"Dude he's gay! Why would he sleep with Rachel who isn't your girl by the way."

"Kurt says that he was late because he was making nice with Rachel and I lost it." Is he laughing harder?

"You fucking idiot! Making nice means he's pretending to be nice to Rachel to get info out of her." I looked at Kurt who walked over to me, and kicked me in the balls. I guess I deserved that.

"That's for wrinkling my cashmere sweater. This cost me a great deal of money. If you would have allowed me, I was going to tell you the plan that I came up with. Kurt begins to talk about I'm getting a bit suspicious of Dave.

"Wait until we get home and we could discuss it there. Dave you a double crossing snake." I yell.

"You are a special kind of stupid. I joined Your team a while a go. Why would I double cross you? You know more then anyone how I feel about them." I guess he has a point.

"Well let's go, you coming Dave?"

"No, I'm grounded and should have been home already, I just had to stop you from hurting Kurt is all."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school."

"Yep." Kurt and I walked to my car and jumped in.

"I don't trust Dave, since when is nice to you?"

"You think he's working for the Lopez's?"

"No, but keep in eye out. Sorry for hitting you and stuff."

"You really thought I slept with Rachel? Man I'm really gay dude."

"No, of course not. I had to play it off, because I seen someone watching us from a round the corner. It was a guy...He stuck his head out and looked then quickly moved when I looked that direction. I think it was Dave, but I'm not sure. So, before you reveal your plan, I had to do something." Kurt looked surprised.

"I'm impressed you thought of that all by yourself, good for you."

"Of course, I'm really smart, I've just been playing dumb to trick you all of you."

"Is New Mexico a state or a country?" Does he think I'm stupid or something?

"Come on Kurt, you have to come at me harder then that man. It's country, it's a small country in Mexico where babies are born, because they are New Mexicans." Kurt looked really shocked at how smart I am.

"Wow you are so smart." I smile as I pull up to our house, turned the car off, got out, and walked in the door. Kurt unlocked the door and we went inside.

"So can I tell you my plan now?"

"Yes."

"So, I told Rachel I wanted to be friends again. But Dave was correct, I only said that so I can get close enough to her and find out some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know anything we can use to get them in trouble or expose them."

"I see."

"Yep, she's going to open up to me and when she does, she'll invite me over to her house, and then I can pretend to want something to eat or drink, while she's getting that, I can search her room for anything incriminating."

"Smart plan."

"I know."

"Let me know anything you find out."

"Of course."

~ 2 Weeks Later ~

~ Don's P.O.V ~

Rachel has been hanging out with this Kurt kid, and I have to say that I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy. I think he's up to something, I just don't know what. I feel like he's using Rachel for something. Every time he comes over, he's over-polite and wanting to help me cook or something. Either he has a crush on me or he's seeking information. It could be both I mean I am good looking man. My phone rings and I see it's my sister trying to FaceTime me, so I answer it and my sister appears with a worried look on her face.

"Hey baby sis what's up."

"We have a problem bro."

"What's up?"

"She woke up."

"Who woke up?"

"Think Tony! The lady you tried to take out years ago." Who did I try to take out years ago? When I go after someone, I kill them flat out.

"I'm confused."

"Morgan Sloan."

"I don't know who that is." Who could this woman be?

"Are you sure you killed Santana's mother?" What the hell?

"Of course I did. You were outside, you heard the gun go off. I shot her in the head and dropped her body off in an alleyway to make it seem like she was robbed."

"Okay, because this lady Morgan looks just like the Santana's mother."

"How did you even come across this lady."

"So, I was doing my rounds at the hospital, my chief asked me to fill in for Erica my friend that works in the ICU. So when I was done with my rounds on the pediatric floor, I went to the ICU and did Erica's rounds. I checked on all the kids, when I came across this lady that was in a coma for 20 years and I'm telling you she looked just like her."

"That's impossible okay, it's just someone that looked like her. Plus Santana's mother's name is Sophia and not Morgan not to mention that Sophia is dead okay."

"Maybe someone found her, gave her a fake name to get her help. I'll keep tabs on this Morgan lady anyways."

"No you will leave that lady alone. She is not Sophia okay."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."y

"So, I found out where Nathaniel was. He's in Spain with the Berry men."

"That's good did you tell Santana and Rachel?" Yes I told my hsister about Rachel. We keep no secrets from each other.

"No, I'm going to tell them today. I had our guy keep tabs on them."

"Okay, how do we get Nathaniel from the Berry's?"

"I haven't come up with a plan yet. I figured I'd tell them and they could come up with a plan."

"Why?"

"Because they need some experience, if I'm supposed to leave them my empire."

"I see your point, but what if they fail? This is their first time."

"They aren't killing anyone not yet, but I want them to get use to planning jobs and going through with them. Weather it a mission or a take out."

"Smart big bro." I hear the door open and I look at the security cameras and seen that it's Rachel and Santana.

"Thanks, but I have to talk to you later, the girls are home."

"Tell them hi and I love them."

"Will do bye."

"Bye." I hung up just as I heard a knock on my door is heard from

"Come in." Santana and Rachel comes in and sits down in my office chairs.

"Hey girls, Adrianne told me to tell you hello and she loves you."

"Tell her we love her too." Rachel spoke. Rachel and my sister got along ever since they met last week. She really taken a liking to Rachel, and that means something, because my sister is like me. We don't like or trust anyone. We think everyone has a hidden agenda, even when they don't. They doesn't apply to Kurt, I know he's up to something.

"Will do, so what can I do for you ladies?"

"We were wondering if you got intel on Rachel's brother yet?" Santana asked.

"Yes actually I was just about to call you and tell you to come see me when you get home."

"Great, did you found him?" Rachel asked getting happy.

"Yes I did, my oversea's contact found the Berry's in Barcelona, Spain."

"I thought Nate lived in London." Rachel asked.

"They did, but since they left without permission, what I believe is they must have thought that we would go after them and London would be the first we'd look. So they left and when you asked me to find him, I had my contact search for him and he found him in Spain."

"Okay so what's the plan for getting my brother?" Rachel asked.

"You have to come up with it. Add people, subtract people. You have to do it all. Here is my black American Express card. Use it for any and everything you need." I said handing them the card.

"So we have no limit?"

"Nope, no limit for the mission. Now I don't want to see a charge for a sports card or something."

"You got it." Santana and Rachel said a little too fast.

"So, you will need to present me with your plan in one months time. The plan must have 5 parts, a crew of more then 2 but less then 10. A start time and end time. A plan B in case plan A doesn't work out. An escape route, if necessary an scapegoat and anything else you deem necessary. I need that report in a month."

"Of course, now on to the fun things ... When is the BBQ this year?" I almost forgot about that. Everything year we have this BBQ. It's a big blow out, but I'm thinking that this year might be different. Let's see what the girls think.

"Okay, so I'm happy you brought that up, because to be honest I almost forgot. But I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay what is it?" Should I be honest or tred softly? Oh fuck it I'm being honest.

"Okay so I don't like Kurt! I think he is a sneaky little punk, and I believe he's trying to use you to get to me." I said in one breath.

"Dad I was with you until you said that last part. What would he want with you?" Santana asked confused.

"Well maybe not me but definitely you Santana. I think he's trying to get some information out of you." Rachel looks at me, but it isn't a look of hurt or anger but that of realization like she was thinking the same thing or close to it.

"Strange, because I was felt the same that day he wanted to come over and chill. He was also being over polite." See I knew it wasn't just me...So ha! Wait this is in my head, so yeah it's confirmed I'm certainly losing my mind.

"I knew there was a reason I never trusted lady hips." Lady what now?

"I'm sorry but what? Did you say lady hips?" I say laughing and then I picture Kurt walking and he does sort of have some lady hips. I mean not that I was looking ... I'm no pedo!

"He has some really feminine hips. If you ever just looked at him. Finn has weird puffy pyramid nipples." Santana says and I crack up. My daughter and her nick names for people.

"Santana the names you come up with are crazy." Santana laughs shaking her head no.

"No papa, you should have heard the names Rachel was calling Finn...I swear Puck and I couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard." I turn to Rachel and said,

"What names did you say?"

"ED...for Erectile Disfunction. St. Blue Pill for the Viagra pill, because every couldn't keep up long enough. And the little engine that couldn't." Santana and I bust out laughing so hard that I'm literally crying right now.

"That's my favorite. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can ... I've done it. I love how you turned that around to couldn't." I say.

"Yeah in Finn case it's I'm about tear it up, I'm going last hours...2 Minutes Later ... All damn it! I'll get it one day." This time it's Rachel and I that couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, Okay now on to business. So what's the plan dad?" Santana asks and my smile turns into a devious smirk...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Quinn and Brittany update next chapter. On to the questions: What do you think Tony's plan is? Do you think Kurt found anything by now? Should the Berry men have a stand off with Rachel and her crew when they get to Spain? Who do you think should join the crew? If Finn were to die how do you that should be? Should Kurt get hurt as bad as Finn if caught? Do you think Dave is a double agent? Do you think he's team Lopez or Hudson? What do you think Mr. Shue and the ex-new directions next move would be? I can't wait to see what you all think. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


End file.
